


Corruption

by MacShea



Category: Actor RPF, Den of Thieves (2018), S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Criminal Cops, Dominant/submissive relationship, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Sexual Role Playing, Threesomes, mentions of domestic violence, mfm, my mind is a sick and twisted place to be, paying for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacShea/pseuds/MacShea
Summary: What if Brian Gamble/Jeremy Renner from SWAT was a member of the Major Crimes Unit in LA. What if his partner was Nick O'Brien, that badass cop Gerard Butler played in "Den of Thieves". What if they found a woman who could not only keep up with their lifestyle but became an active part in it?The last two chapters will include some hints from "Den of Thieves"; however, you can still enjoy the story without having seen the movie. But it's a pretty good movie.WARNING: Although all activities written within the story are done within the limits of consent, they are written within the boundaries of a dominant/submissive relationship. If this is a trigger for you, please read with caution.
Relationships: Nick O'Brien/Brian Gamble/OFC, Nick O'Brien/OFC, brian gamble/ofc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching way too much Chicago PD recently, and basically, after watching Den of Thieves I just couldn't get bad cop Gerard out of my head. So this is my way of putting Gerard and Jeremy together in gratuitous porn with some plot. 
> 
> Also, if you've watched the movie, Nick was never married to Debbie because it didn't lend anything to the movie. The daughters from the movie are Autumn's girls.
> 
> And I completely get that if they used this many drugs in real life they wouldn't be cops for very long. It's fiction.

“Hey, I’m taking her for some air,” the nice Lieutenant yelled over to the other officer.

“Dammit O’Brien, I need her statement,” came the reply.

“Hey fucktard, I’ll get your goddamn statement, but she needs some air. So go fuck yourself and focus on the scumbag.”

“Yeah, who called you anyway.”

“Your mother did as I was fucking her brains out last night,” and that was the one that caused Autumn burst into hysterical laughter.

“Sorry about that,” he tells her as he indicates the ramp toward the beach. “Let’s walk.”

Trying to stop the giggles long enough to tell him it was ok, she just shakes her head realizing that she was going into shock, she simply sits down on the sand at the bottom of the ramp as the tears start. He gently wraps his jacket around her shoulders and sits beside her as the tears fall and just waits. About twenty minutes later, she realized that her head was resting on his shoulder and the night was silent. “Thank you,” she quietly tells him.

“So what happened?” he asks.

“Ex-boyfriend. I haven’t heard from him in years. I’m not even from this state, and there he was today.”

“Why’d you break-up?”

“You mean besides him being a narcisstic gaslighting alcoholic asshole? He held a gun to my head and beat the hell out of me in front of my kids? I pressed charges. Kinda takes the romance out of things. They gave him simple assault and probation.”

“So why are you in town?”

“Apartment hunting. I need a change and recently became a Licensed Psychologist in this state and I’ve always wanted to live near the ocean.”

Standing up, he holds out his hand, “Come on, let’s walk.”

After he finally getting her to talk about tonight, of which he hid his rage well, she finally asked as they walked along the beach, “So, what kind of detective are you?”

“Major Crimes,” he answers with a grin.

“Oh, so you’re a badass,” she says earning a chuckle in return.

“Yeah, what can I say, it’s the Scot in me,” he tells her, and his accent was utterly charming when he chose to use it.

“Well Lieutenant,” she sassily tells him, “I’d let you kidnap me if only to listen to you talk. But I get the temper, I’ve got some Scot in me.”

“You want some more,” he whispers in her ear, as the breeze from the ocean picks up and she pulls his jacket tighter around her shoulders.

“Let’s get you back,” he tells her, gently gripping her elbow.

After Nick O’Brien left the sassy redhead, he went straight to the station. His partner, Brian, was meeting him there. It was late and overnight was run with a skeleton crew and he was planning on using that to his advantage. Reaching lockup, he found the piece of shit he was looking for and handing his badge, gun, and jacket to his partner he entered the enclosed space. “So,” he said to the perp who had followed Autumn down from Pennsylvania, “Let’s you and I have a small chat.”

Two hours later as he was washing the blood from his hands Brian finally asked, “Should I know what that was over?”

“Nope, just give me the alibi we discussed, and we are good,” Nick tells him, grabbing this badge off the sink beside him. 

“And what’s that?”

“We had beers at your place,” Nick tells him, before leaving the washroom and exiting the rest area into the silence of the night.  
***************  
It took Autumn a month to move, but it was worth it as she walked out onto her porch that overlooked the ocean. The waves crashed against the rocks and sand, the breeze brought the smell of sand and surf directly into her home. She was in heaven. The knock on her door as she was unpacking was unexpected, finding Nick O’Brien standing there however wasn’t unwelcome.

“Hi, come in,” she tells him.

“I see you finally made it,” he says looking around.

“Not much to see yet,” she says. “The movers just left and it’s all just boxes. The bed isn't even together, and I can’t find my plates to have dinner,” she giggles.

“No plates, we’ll that’s a problem,” Nick says moving farther into the room. “So any more problems with Patrick?” he casually asks.

“Not since we last talked about it,” she tells him handing him a wine cooler. “Sorry I don’t drink beer, so I don’t have any to offer.”

“Yeah,” he says after taking a drink, “That’ll need to change,” he tells her with a grin. They had been talking the last month. Nick had initiated the conversations with an innocent call to check on her, and soon they were calling and texting daily discussing everything from her daughters, McKenna and Cassady, to favorite types of porn, and those were very different nights and very different conversations and one night she’d convinced him to video chat her because she hadn’t wanted to drink alone. The things he’d learned that night he would use to his advantage.

“So, where’s the girls?”

“Staying with my mom for the week until I can get the house in order. So, you actually stop by an see me huh?”

“Yes, Autumn. I actually put it on my calendar and took the day off,” he says, walking closer to her. “So how about pizza and I’ll help you get that bed together.”

“I have a lot more than a bed Lt. O’Brien,” she breathlessly tells him.

“Nick,” he tells her, voice dropping into a husky timbre, “And would you like some help Autumn. I’d love to stay and get to know you better, beyond a few shared text messages and our long intimate phone calls. Please don’t tell me no.”

“Mac, my friends call me Mac.”

Hours later, she walked out of her bathroom, her arms full of boxes, the linen finally folded if not put away. She placed the empty boxes in the corner of the living room and stretched. From the corner of her eye, she saw him, he was now shirtless, carrying a box into the kitchen, and his back was straining with its weight. The setting sun pierced through the windows, outlining his form. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

When did his texts begin to give her small flutters to her stomach? When did she begin to find any excuse to message him, to call him, just so that she could feel the squirms of pleasure coursing through her? And how the hell did he begin to play the leading role in her fantasies as she rubbed herself each night, bringing herself to countless orgasms as the reel of imagination projected ever more erotic scenarios onto the screen of her brain - when did that happen?

She noticed the small rivulet of sweat meandering down his neck, and she wanted nothing more than to lick it clean before sinking her teeth into his flesh. She looked at his hands as they tore the packing tape from the box and she could feel them on her body, pinning her wrists, stroking her neck. His scent of sweat filled her nostrils and she could feel her mouth water.

"What?" he interrupted; his smile quizzical. She had been staring. She shook her head and threw him a dazzling smile.

"Nothing," she replied. "Just thinking about starting work. I still have to set up the office.” At that moment she mentally kicked herself, but really, what could she do? Tell him that she was picturing herself on her knees in front of him as he grasped her hair and plummeted her throat?

Walking over, he asked, "How about we go out for that pizza that I promised?" He reached over swipe the streak of dust off her cheek.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower before?" she grinned.

"Be my guest,” he tells her, with a breathtaking grin, “I just found your Keurig and my second favorite drug, coffee.”

“What’s the first?” she asks.

“Sex,” he tells her his grin turning dangerous and dark.

She laughed as she sashayed into the lavatory, removing the bandana from her head that kept her hair clean.

The door didn't quite close; she could hear him washing his hands and face in the kitchen. Staring into the mirror, she told the reflection to get herself together. Pinning her hair into a knot, she quickly stripped and turned on the shower. She gasped as hot jets hit her back. The door may be broken, but at least the hot water tank is fully operational. She wasn't all that dirty, mostly just dusty. She rinsed her body, lightly massaging her skin with a washcloth. She stifled a moan as the rough fabric grazed her nipples, hardening them. When she reached the apex of her thighs, she hesitated, glancing out the curtain and through the half open door, watching him putter around, moving with his sure movements. She bit her lower lip. Should she? They weren't sleeping together; they weren't even dating. Was it even appropriate?

She realized that she didn't care.

Closing her eyes, her fingers drifted. A tiny moan strangled as her hand moved in its familiar pattern, circling her clit as the water pounded on her back. She slipped a finger in and drew out her juices, smearing the hard bud. She luxuriated in the moment, the steam, tingles and the water titillating her.

She reluctantly stopped. As much as she would love to continue, to rub herself to that release that her body desperately craved, it just... didn't feel right. With a sigh, she continued to briskly wash her body and turned off the water.

Wrapping herself in a towel, she stepped out of the shower only to notice her fatal mistake. She forgot her clean clothes. She never unpacked them.

The bag that held them were by the entrance, right beside the kitchen where he was leaning against the counter, drinking a mug of coffee. There was no way she could sneak out to grab it and there was no way that she would put her dusty clothes back on.

So, she did the next best thing that she could think of in that moment of aroused panic. She walked out, her spine stiff, her gait as casual as she could make it. She almost convinced herself that this was something she did regularly, walking out in a skimpy towel after taking a shower in front of gorgeous men. All she needed was to be confident and smooth and unperturbed. All she needed to do was to glide and slink and...and proceed to stumble on an empty box that was discarded in her path. So much for an innocuous moment.

He looked up, the mug paused halfway to his lips, and he took in the image that stood in front of him: a dripping wet woman, fresh from a shower, her damp hair messily pinned, a towel wrapped around her chest, barely hiding her nakedness. A strangled groan escaped from his throat as he swore under his breath. He placed his coffee on the counter and straightened. He licked his lips. She imperceptibly glanced down and noticed a slight hardening, mirroring her increased arousal. The air grew tense as they stared at each other. 

He took a single step forward and stopped. He rearranged his belt which did nothing to mask his growing hardness.

She took a deep breath, masking her thundering heart.

"Do you want me?" she asked, her voice low, husky with desire.

"Yes," he whispered hoarsely.

"How much do you want me?”

"Very much."

She simply dropped her towel. "Show me."

She stood, naked, water slowly dripping down her body, the rising moon bathing the room, kissing her wet skin. She straightened her back slightly to hide the trembling of her thighs and stared him deep in his eyes.

His sharp inhale reverberated across the room, breaking the heavy silence.

He crossed to her in four steps and cradled the back of her head, pulling her in for his kiss, his fingers loosening her messy, damp bun, releasing the cascade of hair. His demanding lips surprised her for a brief moment before she fiercely kissed him, her tongue sparring with his. She wove her fingers in his hair, trapping his head to her mouth.

He cupped her ass and pressed her to him. She could feel his bulge and groaning deep in her throat, she sank her teeth into his lower lip. His arms crushed her against him, and he kissed again. They pulled apart and he bent his lips to her neck, licking the drops of water from her skin. She arched against him; she could feel the thundering of his heart pounding in time with hers.

Growing impatient, she slipped her hands to his sides and began to lift the shirt he had just put back on which should be illegal, revealing his torso. Throwing the garment to the side, she licked up the center of his chest, and reaching his throat, placed tiny kisses across his skin. He groaned and pulled her closer to him, his jeans scratching her tender skin. They swayed for a moment in a half dance to music that they only could hear, moving in the general direction of her room.

They somehow made it to the bedroom, to the foot of the yet-unmade bed with the entire contents of the linen closet neatly covering it. In two swipes, all the pillows, sheets, blankets, and comforter that were piled on the bed made its way to the floor. They turned to each other, his hands rubbing her arms as she fumbled with his belt. She managed to unbuckle it when she lost her footing and tumbled onto the nest they had just made, pulling him down with her by the waist of his jeans.

He leaned over to kiss her again as she continued to work on the seemingly arduous task of removing his jeans. His fingers gently tweaked her nipples, softly playing her breasts. His hand traced its way down her belly, and through her soaked cleft, his caress teasing. She shifted her hips and opened her legs. The light touch was maddening. She growled.

He opened her legs and gently kissed her inner thighs, his breath warm over her wet sex. Her clit was throbbing. He settled in between them and blew on her smooth lips, swollen with desire. Lowering his head, his tongue snaked out and circled her hard nub. At his warm touch, she moaned, and jolts settled into the base of her spine. His teeth lightly holding her clit, his tongue continued its sweet assault, relentless in its desire to taste her.

"Oh fuck," she cursed. Her hands tightened in his hair as her hips rolled over his probing tongue. She arched, her heels and head the only parts of her body touching their makeshift nest. His hands, warm on her hips, held her steady to his mouth, not letting her go. Pulling his face into her streaming sex, she called out, the liquid fire coursing through her body, taking her by surprise. She never had an orgasm take her so quickly.

He moaned against her, lapping at the flowing juices. She tugged at his hair, pulling his head up from between her legs. His chin glittered with her wetness. She smiled her invitation and he crawled up to her. With his help, she was finally able to remove his jeans and boxer-briefs. His naked body hovered over hers, his shaft hard and pressing against her thigh. She reached down and grasped him, guiding towards her. He gently took her hand away and shook his head. She looked at him in surprise for a brief moment until she felt him rubbing the head over her entrance, teasing her. With a sigh, she wrapped her legs around him, feeling his pulsing hardness against her clit.

He slowly entered her. Too slowly. She tightened her legs around his waist to push him deeper, to push him quicker, to feel the length of him embedded deep within her. He stopped.

“Slow down sweetheart," he whispered. "I’m not going anywhere."

He gradually pressed in deeper in small increments, her soaked walls enveloping his shaft. The sensuous torture was almost unbearable. She whimpered. Gripping his shoulders, she tried to impale herself on him. He pulled out slightly. She swore.

"Fuck," he murmured, his voice tight. She could tell that there was nothing more he wanted to do than to thrust himself completely into her warmth. "Fuck," he swore again. "Christ, you feel good." His fists tightened in her hair; his back was straining with the effort.

She cupped his face in her hands and drew his lips to hers. She could taste herself on his tongue, an intoxicating blend of desire and coffee.

Inch by agonizing inch, he slowly sank himself into her until he could go no further. They both sighed. They began to move, hips rolling, their pelvises molding together. With every fluid thrust, he pushed himself deep into her, kissing her cervix, the dull pain radiating through her body. She arched in pleasure, her nails digging into his back. He began to move faster, deeper, harder. She could feel the ball of tension quickly building again, her moans vibrating through her, her hands gripping him tighter with each thrust.

"Please," she gasped. "Fuck please..." She licked her lips. "Please," she pleaded.

He moved his lips to her ear. "You cum when I say you cum,” he whispered, his breath tickling her. She could only moan in response. Of course, that was the one late night drunk conversation he remembered, her submissive streak. She tightened herself around him.

He kissed her as he pushed himself as deep as he could go. His thrusts were sure, but wild. Their groans became wordless urgings, encouraging each other to reach the heights of exquisite ecstasy.

"Cum with me." It was an order; it was a request. It was perhaps one of the most erotic things someone ever told her. That one little demand embodied everything that she knew him to be. “Cum!” he growled.

She arched as he slammed into her, his jerking shaft buried deep, nestled against her cervix. That ball of tension finally exploded, the liquid spread taking over her body as her walls convulsed around him. Her fingers dug deep into his back, marking his skin. She could feel the flush heat emanating from her clit and base of her spine, coursing through her blood. She could hear his groan of release interjected with the low, deep moan that ripped from her throat.

He collapsed onto her, panting, his arms tight around her shoulders. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, her breathing jagged. She swallowed hard. He rolled off of her, taking her with him, settling her on his chest.

She kissed his jaw, nuzzling him, tracing her hand over his arms. The cool air lightly kissed the sweat from their bodies, the rapid tattoo of their hearts slowing, their breaths more even. He stroked the soft skin of her neck; she purred.

Silence reigned for long moments. She raised her head, her eyes twinkling.

"Well, that was better than pizza," she teased him. 

He chuckled, “I’m still feeding you, and after we can try out the bed.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick introduces Autumn to Brian. Basically a chapter of smut.
> 
> Same Trigger Warning: Dominant/submissive consensual adult relationship. The use of safewords is implemented to protect the submissive. However, if you are sensitive to this type of thing, please read with caution.

When they arrived at the pizza place, Nick noticed Brian was at the counter. “Hey give me a second?” he quietly asks her and seeing her nod, he walks over. “Hey, I need to ask you a question,” Nick says, sliding up beside Brian at the counter.

“Nice to see you too, and my day was great thanks for asking,” Brian snarks. “I’m so glad you need something from me on your day off.”

“Fuck you and just listen,” Nick sighs. “You’ve mentioned to me that your polyamorous. What exactly does that mean?”

“Well asshole it means that I practice consensual non-monogamy. I date more than one person at a time, but I tell everyone up front that I’m dating more than just them. It helps with my being bisexual. Why?”

“Why haven’t you ever shared with me?” Nick asks throwing a hard candy at his partner’s head, that Brian caught with practiced ease, before unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth.

“Didn’t think you’d be the sharing type,” Brian says giving him a dazzling smile, “And I always thought my sexuality kinda scared you a little.”

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?”

“I’ve been told that yes,” Brian laughs, “By you in fact. So I’m guessing that you’re asking because of the amazing piece of female at the door staring at us? And for the record, you stink of sex.”

They all ended up sitting at the restaurant together at a back-corner booth away from the noise and prying eyes. Being a cop in this town occasionally had its perks, and Nick and Brian had been here for lunch one day when the place had been held up. The perps hadn’t made it out the door.

As Autumn sipped her drink of which couldn’t remember its name, but it made her body warm and fuzzy; she leaned farther into Nick’s side and laughed at the two men flinging insults, stories and jokes at one another all evening. She could tell they had been through hell together and were remarkably close, their bond stronger than family. “So Brian,” she finally asks, her hand discreetly rubbing the inside of Nick’s thigh, “Is there another half or two-thirds somewhere waiting for you to come home?”

Brian knew then that Nick had been right in assuming Autumn was poly, and now he was interested beyond a little casual flirting. “Well, my boyfriend dumped me because he thought I was fucking Nick and the girlfriend left me for the boyfriend,” he grins.

“So a triad gone bad,” she replies before taking another sip of her drink, although she didn’t remember it being this full.

“Yep,” Brian said, leaning back against the wall and stretching out in his booth. “I kept telling them that if I wanted to fuck Nick I’d tell them both, and then just fucking invite him over so they could watch, but they didn’t believe me. I’m all about consent and honesty sweetheart, but I couldn’t prove it didn’t happen, so they believed each other. How about you?”

“I was in a fucked-up quad for a while. My ex and I were dating a married couple. We just didn’t blend well. The other woman started showing some serious signs of Borderline Personality Disorder and the husband some serious Bipolar Depression. Their marriage was on the rocks when they started dating outside their marriage and they sucked my boyfriend and I into their problems. It ruined all of us.”

“I’m sorry,” Brian tells her as Nick just listens, plan forming in his head.

“I’m not. I loved the experience,” she says giving him a full smile, “And it helped me break free of stereotypes I was holding about myself and sex. Plus the breakup gave me the courage to move and re-find myself.”

“Would you do it again?” Nick asks her glancing at Brian.

“With the right men, absolutely.”

“So no other women,” Brian asks, his smile devious.

“No,” she grimaces, “I’m not ready to handle that kind of crazy again. Besides, I like dick too much to share.”

“Ever had a threesome?” Brian asks, sitting up and leaning closer.

“Yes,” she reciprocates his position, and soon they are whispering across the table from one another and Autumn can see the little flecks of green in his eyes as his pupils grow larger with arousal.

“I’m not talking two chicks and a dick sweetheart,” he grins.

“Neither am I,” she whispers, “But I’ve done that too. However, Lieutenant you’ll have to work on learning the rest of my kinks, just like your partner.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I just might lose the keys to my cuffs if I get them on you,” Brian whispers just centimeters from her lips.

“Promise,” she replies, and was instantly over Nick’s shoulder as he picked her up after he threw some money on the table to cover the bill.

“Let’s go,” he growls as she starts laughing. He was halfway to the door when he realized that Brian was still sitting at the table. Turning to look at his partner he gave him an incredulous look before rolling his eyes and saying, “Really, move your ass.” He’d only ever seen Brian move faster when bullets were flying.

They drove to Brian’s where Nick knew the bed was plenty big enough for what he had in mind. He kept Autumn close to his side as he waited for Brian to unlock the door, and the three made their way into the living room. Brian lived simply for a bachelor cop, cream colored walls, a few photographs of different things that caught his attention on the walls, comfortable furniture. He told Autumn to make herself at home while Nick found something to listen to and he made some drinks.

She slipped off her shoes and asked Nick where the bathroom was before slipping into the small half-bath right next to the living room. When she returned, Brian had joined Nick having made her what appeared to be a mixed drink while grabbing two beers; however, she was slightly startled to see that they had emptied a sizable pile of cocaine on Brian’s coffee table, and the two men were busy chopping up lines.

"Ladies first," Brian suggested as he handed her a rolled-up bill. Autumn reluctantly accepted. “I’ve never…” she tells them sitting down between them. “It’s simple,” came Brian’s soothing tone in her right ear as he puts the bill in her hand, his hand on her back gently guiding her upper body down. “We have you,” came Nick’s voice from her left, taking her hair in his fist and holding it back away from her face as she leaned forward snorting the first of many lines that evening. “Good girl,” came the reply as she closed her eyes and leaned back. After a few lines, they sat back, casually conversed, enjoying their drinks. Soon Autumn’s head was spinning in pleasant, euphoric anticipation. She wanted someone’s hands on her, needed it.

Turning to Nick, she casually asked, “So what’s the plan? You keeping me for yourself, you giving me to him, or are the two of you sharing me because someone needs to fucking do something?”

“Oh, I’m keeping you,” Nick tells her, brushing the hair back from her face, as Brian places his hand on her inner thigh. “And Brian and I will figure the rest out later, but tonight you definitely are getting fucked by us both.” Pulling her in for a kiss only to let his lips trail along her jaw to the nape of her neck.

Brian's hand slid higher up under her dress, and he was pleased to discover that she had decided against wearing panties. Autumn moaned as his finger probed her shaved pussy before sliding inside her. She leaned to her left and opened her mouth to meet Nick's. Their tongues intertwined as he squeezed her beautiful tits. Brian slid a second finger inside her.

Autumn's thoughts were blurring as the two men's hands and mouths became more aggressive in their exploration of her body. Her dress afforded little defense as they reached inside and underneath to fondle her breasts and squeeze her engorged nipples. Her legs spread subconsciously to allow more access to her pussy as she alternated kissing the men on either side of her.

"Another line?" Brian suggested as he broke their passionate embrace. He handed the dollar to her which she readily accepted, and a line shot up each nostril. 

When everyone was done taking another turn, Brian stood up and pulled her to him. As she surrendered to his embrace, his hands slid up the back of her stocking-clad thighs and under her dress, squeezing her firm, naked ass. His tongue met hers as Nick took his place behind her, wrapping his arms around her delicate waist. In her drug and alcohol fueled state, she was vaguely aware of her dress being pulled upward, exposing her pussy and ass.

"Uhhhhhhhhmmmm," she moaned as Brian's fingers reached between her legs and massaged her throbbing clitoris. Her arms instinctively rose as her flimsy dress was pulled over her head. Nick unhooked the clasp of her lacey black bra, allowing it to fall over her arms to the floor. Autumn was now completely exposed, wearing only stockings and high heels as her lovers mauled her naked body. Hands, lips, tongues, and teeth sampled her flesh.

Suddenly aware of her lone nakedness, she reached down and pulled at Brian's belt, button, and zipper. Once his pants and underwear were pushed down, Autumn watched as his magnificent, thick, nine-inch cock sprang upwards. Her eyes met his as she gripped it and started stroking. She heard pants being undone and removed behind her as Nick's strong hands pressed against her shoulders and directed her to her knees. Two thick, hard cocks were now inches from her face.

"Which one you gonna suck first, sweetheart?" Autumn wrapped her fingers around both of their cocks.

"Who wants it first?" she asked, looking upwards and seductively smiling.

"Well, you’ve already given me an orgasm today, so I’ll be generous," Nick answered with a smug smile. Autumn rolled her eyes, but leaned towards Brian's cock, and circled the head with her tongue. 

“You did say you liked it rough right?” Brian hissed wanting clarification. Grabbing her hair, he pulled her off his dick, “Tell me,” he demands, “I want to hear you say it.”

“I like it rough,” she gasps, and Brian responds by grabbing two fistfuls of her hair and shoving his thick shaft to the back of her throat. Autumn gagged and attempted to pull away out of reflex, but Brian held her head in place, relishing in her discomfort before he began to aggressively fuck her face. Thick globs of saliva dripped out of her mouth, down her chin, and coated his balls.

"You like choking on my cock?" he hissed, “Holy fuck, I’ve never had anyone swallow my dick as well as you. You fucking take it all so well.” He increased the intensity of his thrusts while Nick looked on. Autumn could only grunt in affirmation. After several moments of loud, sloppy throat fucking, she pushed her hands against his thighs and he finally released her. Nick saw his opportunity, pulled her head towards his cock, and mimicked Brian's actions. Autumn endured until a lack of oxygen gave her the panicked strength to break away. She was allowed a few breaths before Brian fisted her hair and pulled her face back to his crotch. The men took turns fucking her mouth, increasing their intensity, and becoming more vocal in their attention.

"Fucking Christ, are you sure you’re not a professional?”

"Fuck yeah, that’s it, swallow all of it. Down to the base, fuck yeah. Never giving this mouth up!"

"Fuck her in the ass yet?" Brian asked.

"Not yet," was the reply. 

The drugs, alcohol, and asphyxiation were causing her mind to drift from the reality of the current situation and to the realm of fantasy. Autumn was a unique female in that she truly enjoyed pornography, whether by herself or with a lover. She enjoyed bondage and pain. She was a masochist and submissive, and tonight she was in heaven. Her pussy dripped with the realization that these two men were exactly what her fantasies had been searching for and while they were going to be so bad for her were exactly what she wanted. 

Brian and Nick continued to take turns forcing their cocks down her throat. Her hair was a tangled mess. Her tits were becoming increasingly bruised and her perky little ass was bright red. Thick streams of drool had accumulated on her torso and thighs, running down to her brush-burned knees. Brian grabbed her hair, and instead of using her mouth, had her crawl on her hands and knees to the coffee table and the waiting narcotics.

Autumn heard shirts being removed behind her as she leaned down to inhale another line. Her already racing heart accelerated when she felt a pair of hands grab her hips and a cock pressed at the opening of her dripping cunt. She sniffed and then let out an animalistic grunt as the entire shaft was driven into her body. Looking back, she saw that Brian was the one fucking her. Turning her head, she observed Nick seated on the couch stroking his erection.

"Do another one," Brian commanded as he briefly paused his thrusting. Autumn's pussy was still adjusting to his cock as she obeyed his order. Her thoughts were blurring with depraved lust, as she welcomed her situation. While she had had several partners since her divorce five years ago, including a few one-night stands and the aforementioned threesomes, nothing would compare to what awaited her tonight. 

Brian resumed his thrusting, his pelvis smacking against her ass with increasing force. Autumn was in ecstasy as she felt the drugs and booze circulate through her bloodstream while Brian’s cock drove deeper into her pussy. The tingling in her belly rapidly spread to the rest of her body. Every muscle contracted as she erupted in orgasmic bliss.

Her moans of satisfaction confirmed her consent for the evening's activities, and the two corrupt cops knew that she was theirs to be used. She belonged to them now, a person who wouldn’t come between them, and she was socially acceptable for their image but was so willing to be corrupted. Eventually, the two men lifted her onto the couch with her head positioned at Nick's cock, and Brian behind her. Autumn struggled to keep her mouth on her Nick's dick as she was pounded from behind. Nick assisted by grabbing two fistfuls of hair and keeping her head in place. She just simply submitted as they manhandled her into different positions and took turns fucking her pussy and mouth.

Autumn loved that they were in control of her and that her petite body was theirs. While she loved being in a relationship, she hated to be stuck with someone who couldn’t or wouldn’t give her what she sexually craved. Now here was Nick who had listened to everything she had told him over the last month and Brian who played so perfectly off their partnership who weren’t afraid to let the line between too right and too much blur. Giving in she just felt and allowed them to continue to escalate their delightful mistreatment of her, smacking, spanking, choking, biting, and degrading her.

"I think the coke slut wants another line before we fuck her ass," said Brian. Nick smiled in agreement before withdrawing from her pussy and motioning towards the coffee table. Autumn struggled to position herself in a seated position on the couch. Multiple orgasms, intoxication, and abuse had diminished her mobility. As she reached for the dollar, Brian snatched it away.

"What are you doing?" she slurred, and then watched as he kneeled down and pressed the tip of his cock, glistening with her spit and pussy juice, onto a line, coating his glans with white powder. He proceeded to slide the table away before grabbing her hair and forcing her to her knees before sitting back on the couch and pulling her to face him.

"You want more blow? Then suck it off my cock," he demanded. Naked and bruised, she wrapped her fingers around Brian's garnished dick, brought her tongue to the head, and made sensual eye contact as she licked. Nick, inspired by this, wandered over to the table to affix a line to his cock before returning to the couch. Autumn reached for her drink before sliding over and repeating the vile act.

Her mouth went numb as this foul method of ingestion polluted her bloodstream. A new rush of arousal and chemical euphoria took over with this depravity. Her pussy began to overflow, and juices began trickling down her inner thighs at the realization that she was on her knees, wearing only stockings and heels, and eagerly sucking cocaine off their dicks.

Autumn giggled as she felt Brian's tongue swirl around her ticklish asshole before he left momentarily only to return to with lube. She felt him drizzle some onto her ass and then slide a finger in giving her a cursory prep before coating his cock. Autumn continued sucking Nick as Brian positioned himself behind her, placing his cock against her ass. His slippery dick missed its target on the first few attempts, but once the head made penetration, he grabbed her hips and drove his full length inside her.

Autumn cried out at his intrusion and tried to pull away, but four hands held her in place as her mouth and ass were filled. Nick's fingers were intertwined in her hair as Brian's dug into her hips. Brian withdrew all but the head of his cock and then slammed his hips against her. Autumn shrieked and tears ran down her cheeks. Nick yanked her head back as he leaned down to face her.

"You just have to say the word ‘Stop’. Tell me you want him to stop and it all ends?"

"No," she managed to reply. Nick, satisfied with her reply, sloppily kissed her before pushing her head back into his crotch. Autumn cries gradually subsided and became moans of pleasure as her soft inner tissue stretched to accommodate the cock buried in her ass.

Her belly burned with lust as she hazily began to embrace the moment. Involuntarily, she pushed her body back to meet the advances of her sodomizer. Autumn moaned with pleasure with every slap on her ass or harsh twist of her nipples.

"I want you both inside of me," she managed to gasp. Both men were happy to oblige. Brian withdrew, and Nick pulled her on top of him. Autumn reached between her legs and directed his cock toward her obscenely wet pussy. Brian watched as she lowered herself onto Nick's lap, engulfing him.

After doing another line, Brian took his place behind Autumn's bruised and crimson ass and configured his legs amongst theirs. His left hand pressed against her tailbone to stop her motion as his other hand guided the tip of his cock to her asshole. Nick reached behind her to spread her ass as Brian applied pressure. Autumn's petite body offered resistance as the two cocks fought to occupy her tight little holes.

"FUCK!" screamed Autumn as she felt her ass give way. Her body writhed and her legs kicked as she tried to squirm away, but the two strong men held her little body in place. Autumn began to panic as her holes stretched to accommodate the two thick cocks in her crotch. Brian grunted as he forced the last inch inside of her.

"How's that, sweetheart? Is this what you wanted?" he taunted.

"I can't do it! Please!" she begged.

"What’s the word?” Nick demanded, making her look at him. “Say it,” he growled at her.

“NO!” she screamed back making him laugh in absolute astonished pleasure. God, he was so in love with this woman already.

“Then you'll do what I want," commanded Nick as he looked up at her disheveled face. Both men laughed as they began to thrust in and out of her. Slowly at first but increasing in intensity; her pleas for mercy were met with increasing ferocity as they drove deeper and deeper inside of her as she refused to use her safeword, as over and over they asked for it.

Autumn felt a familiar sensation in her belly building causing her to push back to as they pounded her. The room was filled with animalistic grunts and the obscene sounds of slick penetration. Harder and harder they went until her body went rigid with spasms of orgasmic bliss.

Brian was quick to respond to her climax, increasing the ferocity of his thrusts. Autumn felt his cock begin to swell, stretching her hole even further and achieving greater depths. Sobbing, she buried her face in Nick's shoulder. Nick responded with taunting laughter and pushed her hips down until he was pressing against her cervix. Autumn went limp as they fought for space in her body.

Faster and faster Brian went until he groaned with delight, drove forward one last time, and emptied spurt after spurt of white-hot cum deep inside her ass.

Autumn whimpered as he collapsed on her back. Once his breathing slowed, he whispered in her ear. "You are something fucking amazing, you know that? He doesn’t keep you, I am.” Autumn nodded in agreement as his shrinking cock mercifully slipped out of her ravaged asshole and a stream of cum dripped down onto the rigid shaft still in her pussy. Brian stood up and Nick pushed her off, leaving her kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"Clean me off," Nick ordered. Autumn grimaced at the glistening cock standing inches from her face. Regret crept into her psyche as her drug-fueled mind attempted to grasp the situation. Autumn looked up him pleadingly and shook her head back and forth. Nick sneered at her and grabbed two handfuls of her hair. She yelped as Brian landed a hard slap on her bruised ass.

"Do as he says!" he commanded.

Autumn submitted and allowed her head to be pulled downwards. She had never sucked a cock after fucking her ass, but now she was expected to taste cum that had leaked out of it. Reluctantly, she stuck out her tongue and lapped at the base of Nick's shaft.

Brian kneeled at the opposite side of the coffee table, snorted another line, and leaned back to enjoy the show. He especially enjoyed the sight of her crimson ass, distended asshole, and the stream of cum leaking over her pussy and running down her inner thighs. His cocked twitched and began to harden again.

Nick gradually became more aggressive while fucking Autumn's mouth, causing her to gag and drool. A stream of obscenities accompanied this abuse. She struggled to breathe and her hands pushed against his thighs. Then suddenly he stood up, pushed her face into the couch, and took his place behind her. The intoxicated fuck toy reached her hand back between her legs and spread her pussy. Instead, he placed the head of his cock against her swollen and cum-filled ass.

"No! Please!" she begged, reaching back with her other hand and pushing against his hip. Nick grabbed her wrist, twisted her arm behind her back, held her in place. “What’s the word?” Nick asked, and once again she refused to utter it, so he pushed forward. Autumn cried out as her ass gave way and continued to plead as he forced the entire length into her cum-lubricated rectum. Brian laughed from his vantage point while stroking his growing cock.

Nick increased his pace as his hips pounded against his woman. Autumn looked back over her shoulder and was startled by the twisted look of aggression on Nick's face. Another look further back revealed the offensive grin of their third. Autumn's entire body tensed with each cruel thrust, yet her free hand was still between her legs, playing with her pussy. The fingers in her cunt felt his cock through the thin membrane.

"Is that all you got?" she jeered. This elicited surprised laughter from their observer and an increasingly angry intensity from Nick. One hand released her wrist and dug into her hip. The other grabbed her hair, arching her backwards while he sadistically drove deeper and more forcefully inside her. "Harder!" she ordered, feeling an orgasm building. Nick responded, savagely fucking her ass with all the force he could deliver. Sweat dripped off their bodies as they locked into this sexual battle of wills. Brian sipped his drink with one hand. The other jerked his fully erect cock while he looked on at the perverse spectacle.

A low groan began emanating from Nick that transformed into a howl of ecstasy. He drove forward one last time, and Autumn felt his cock spasm as he emptied his balls, pumping the second gooey load of the evening deep in her ass. Nick collapsed backward and proceeded to lay gasping on the floor. Autumn, frustrated by the closeness of her orgasm, looked back at her new lover and his hard cock.

"You got something left for me, baby?" she cooed. Brian needed no further encouragement and quickly took his place behind her. Nick could only look on as his partner playfully alternated between pressing his cock against her pussy and her ruined and leaking asshole.

"Ass," she directed. Brian complied and sank his cock into her well-fucked and cum-filled hole. Autumn moaned in ecstasy and reached between her legs to play with her engorged clitoris. Sloppy sounds of penetration filled the room as a steady rhythm developed. Cum coated his cock and leaked down over her pussy, fingers, and inner thighs.

"I loved your cocks in my ass," she confessed, as Nick looked on with a tired grin, hearing the pitch of her moans, and he knew her orgasm was close. Brian's groans increased with hers, and suddenly, Nick was a witness as the two came in unison. Autumn thrashed and screamed as Brian grunted and filled her ass with the third load of the night.

The three sat silently for a few minutes before Autumn excused herself to go to the bathroom. A few minutes later Autumn returned wearing Brian’s bathrobe, and the trio conversed while they finished their drinks and snorted the remaining cocaine on the table.

“You guys should just stay with me tonight,” Brian told them, looking at the clock. “Nick and I can go to work in the morning and Autumn can take my SUV back to her place when she gets up.”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan,” Nick replies standing up. “I’ve got extra clothes in the truck; can you find something for our girl to sleep in after she gets a shower?”

“Aww,” Brian pouts, “Do we have to dress her?” he asks as Nick flips him off on his way out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Police picnic. More smut.
> 
> Same Trigger Warnings: Consensual Dominant/submissive relationship amongst three adults. Use of safewords to protect submissive. If this could trigger you, please read with caution.

The day was warm and bright as Autumn left the SUV and handed her daughters some trays of baked goods to carry over to the tables. “Walk with them,” she yells to them, as they start jogging toward Nick and Brian.

“Hey munchkins,” Nick says, sitting down his beer and grabbing the trays of cookies and other delicacies that Autumn had spent half the night baking. And he should know, he and Brian had spent a good portion of the night taste-testing the products.

“Can I go play?” McKenna asks, spotting the other kids as the adults were mingling at the police picnic.

“Yes,” he tells the girls with a gentle push toward the playground. “Hey,” he yells and waits until they both turn around. “You mind the monitors. Mrs. K is in charge and what she says goes. No bullshit.”

“Yes sir,” Cassady yells back before darting off again.

“You never did answer me about their dad,” Brian says as they watch the children find two empty swings.

“Fucking deadbeat. But at least he pays his child support. He tried to raise some shit a few months back after she moved out here to LA. I took those couple days off and we went to court. The judge found out she was dating a cop and settled it quickly, and then the deadbeat quickly found out she was dating two cops who don't like her sad because he and I had a nice chat later that evening,” Nick quietly tells Brian as Autumn approached.

“Did you eat a dozen chocolate chip cookies,” she asks, after sitting down two pies.

“No, Brian and I ate a dozen chocolate chip cookies,” he replies offering her dazzling grin and a beer.

“Uh, no, I don’t know how you drink that shit,” she tells him, “Tastes like armpit sweat.” Accepting a hard lemonade from Brian instead.

“And how would you know what that tastes like?” Brian asks, just bouncing with energy.

“Sex, Brian, sex. And please lay off the coke today or take an Adderall.”

“I don’t have any,” he tells her.

“Coke or Adderall?” she asks the gorgeous man at her side, his green-blue eyes unable to focus on one thing for very long.

“What do you think?” he grins finally answering her.

“Oh for fuck sakes,” she tells him, grabbing her bag and retrieving a bottle of Adderall. Pulling him with her over and into the bathroom, she gives him two. “Take one now and one later. When did your prescription run out?”

“I don’t actually have a prescription, but I ran out yesterday,” he tells her.

“How many are you using?”

“One in the morning,” he quietly tells her, before swallowing the pill, “And then if I have enough, one in the afternoon. They help me focus.”

“No shit, with your ADHD you need a prescription. Come see me and I’ll see what I can do,” she tells him shoving him out the door. 

Walking back over to Nick, he was talking with a bitch from dispatch. “You should come out for drinks more often,” the blonde was telling him. “We used to have some good times.”

Ignoring her, Nick turned his attention back toward Autumn and Brian. “Everything good?”

“Yeah, he’s fine,” she tells him with a hard look that says she’ll tell him later.

“Hi, I’m Stephanie,” the blonde bimbo holds out her hand for Autumn. “I work with Nick and Brian. I’m a cop. Nick and I had a thing.”

Ignoring her hand, Autumn smirks and says, “Dr. Autumn MacShea. I’m a psychologist, Nick and I live together. Brian and I have a thing.”

“You and Brian have a thing? I thought you and Nick were a thing?”

“No, Nick and I live together; however, Brian spends all his free time living with us and I love our thing. I’ll let you fill in the blanks since your vocabulary is built on the words of a fifth-grader. I don’t want to overwhelm you with big girl words.”

“Bitch,” the blonde spits out.

“Vapid charlatan,” Autumn retaliates and loves watching the confusion mar the face of the other woman as Nick and Brian break out into masculine chuckles.

“Let’s go check our children,” Nick says, steering them away from Stephanie and her confusion. Once they were far enough away, he gave Autumn a firm swat on her ass before growling into her ear, “So you and Brian have a thing?”

“Aww, sweetheart, would you rather I told her that we’re a triad and you and Brian take turns fucking me in all kinds of illicit ways?”

“You just love getting completely stoned and tied down and not knowing whose dick is destroying you at any particular moment,” Brian whispers in her other ear.

“Speaking of which, when are you coming over next?” she turns her head to look him in the eye so he could see the evil grin she was sporting. “You promised if I was a good girl you’d use the belt next time.”

“Keep it up sweetheart and I’ll bend you over the sink in the men’s room while Brian acts as a sentry,” Nick growls into the back of her head, the tight grip on her neck a warning. She could continue to push them here and now, or back down and tease to get what she really wanted.

“How good do I have to be?” she breathlessly asks.

Chuckling, Nick pulls her into his side, reminding her that they are surrounded by cops and kids, so as long as he and Brian didn’t walk around with raging erections all day, she was good. The minute one of them couldn’t hide it, she was going to be kneeling on a filthy dirty bathroom floor choking on it without any relief for herself.

When Nick gets pulled away a minute later, she tucked herself into Brian’s side and whispered, “Was that supposed to be my punishment?” making Brian burst into laughter as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they went in search of a spot for their blanket.

She did great until both girls exhausted themselves out and Mrs. K offered to keep them overnight. That was about 7 pm when she had tucked them into the back of the amazingly wonderful retired Sergeant’s car with their bags and waved them off. Mrs. K was the girls’ regular babysitter and a godsend to Autumn when she had moved to town. But now she was looking into the eyes of two men who no longer needed to help her keep their eyes on a 6 and 8-year old and as night settled over the park blankets were appearing to watch the coming firework display.

She knew they both had used some form of drug that day, hell she herself had snuck off to her car to hit the marijuana vape pen she carried. It was the only way she could get through a situation that involved a whole group of people. She knew they weren’t good cops, and some would say they weren’t good men, but they were hers and they were good to her and her daughters, and she was absolutely addicted to them.

“Let’s go home,” Nick tells them.

Arriving at the house, they all quietly shuffled into the bedroom. It was Brian who pulled her down onto the bed as he laid back, her head braced on his chest, as Nick turned on the curtain fairy lights she had strung along the walls, just enough light to chase the darkness away before hitting the button for the stereo. Grabbing something from his dresser, he joined them on the bed, resting his head on her lap, his fingers intertwined with hers on the blanket between them as Brian runs his threw her hair. In the shadows she didn’t see Nick slip the tab of ecstasy into his mouth before he leaned up to kiss her, easily slipping the drug into her mouth and kissing her until it was gone, before slipping a tab onto Brian’s tongue using his thumb and finally one onto his own. Within minutes the euphoric sensations began to overwhelm her as hands ran over her body.

Autumn lay with her eyes closed until she felt Brian lean forward and kiss her blowing smoke into her lungs as he tongue fucked her, sharing the hit of weed he’d just taken. Between the “X” and the weed, the world seemed to vibrate as the kiss continued. When he finally pulled back, she moaned as she allowed herself to breathe again. 

Passing the joint to Nick, Autumn could hear him taking his own deep breath as she lay back on Brian’s lap, eyes closed. The ecstasy was definitely kicking in. Everything tingled. Every neuron and synapse she had in her body were firing and saying, ‘hey, we're here, pay attention to us’. Her breasts ached, her pussy ached, her mind ached. She licked her lips as she heard Brian take his turn with the joint. Everything felt like it was taking hours, but it was mere minutes. Her legs clenched together tightly, as she felt Nick touch her leg, indicating it was her turn.

She caught Nick’s eye as she sat up. He watched intently as she pulled the joint to her lips, sucking in the smoke. She leaned back again as her thoughts swirled so quickly she was unable to catch them. Everything seemed a dream. She exhaled slowly, thinking she felt a hand on her leg. Lifting her head slightly from Brian’s chest, she could see that Nick had turned over. His hand was on her calf. His hand moved up towards her thigh, spreading her legs with his knees. His touch was like a vibration, setting her hair on end, as Brian slipped out from under her.

His hands explored over her shorts and tank top, running along the contours of her body until he found her arms. He pinned them together and handed them to Brian to hold, Nick’s face inches from her as he stared into her eyes. He kissed her, hungrily, greedily. With her eyes closed, his hands and mouth against hers, she had the feeling of falling through space and time. There was nothing but this moment of pleasure and the only thing worth doing was enjoying it.

Nick pulled back, kneeling between her legs, pulling her arms so that she was seated before him. Her desire to act was minimal, she wanted to be acted upon. They began lifting her tank up over her head, tossing it to the side. Brian unhooked her bra, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a movement as Brian moved around to the foot of the bed to watch. His eyes met hers and he smiled. 

As she continued watching Brian, she felt Nick’s hands on the button of her shorts. She lifted her hips, allowing him to slide them off, along with her panties. Nick then stood at the side of the bed, stripping his clothes off. She watched him, feeling removed from his actions, like watching a stranger strip. The idea turned her on further and knowing that Brian was watching all of it only increased her pleasure.

Nick, naked, retrieved the joint and the lighter. The flick of the lighter filled her head, and he pulled her up, filling her lungs with a kiss like Brian had done earlier, and she kissed him back, feeling the light-headed release. She fell back towards the bed. Her back arched as she released the smoke from her lungs. The music alternated between high and low frequencies in her ears, and she could barely hold in her moans. When she opened her eyes, Brian was still lying next to her, watching the pleasure that the drugs had brought her. His dick was hard in his hands. She couldn't help but stare and wonder what it would feel like in her hand, in her mouth, in her pussy. The words didn't formulate in her mind, but the flashing images were stories of their own.

Nick’s eyes stayed on Autumn as he returned to his position between her legs. His tongue delved into her mouth as his hands began exploring her body. Each touch left a lingering trail of pleasure that almost felt tangible. Every pinch radiated outward in waves. Whereas a caress would generally end once a hand is removed, now it continued on its own; seismic ripples causing her body to writhe beneath Nick’s weight. If you'd asked her where his hands were at any given moment, she wouldn't be able to tell you. They felt like they were everywhere: fingers coursing down her neck, groping her breasts, pinching her nipples, nails scratching down her rib cage and up her inner thighs. Every sensation was delicious and melted into every other sensation.

She shivered as Nick’s hot breath hit her neck. He began to kiss his way down her neck, alternating licks and nips throughout, causing her to gasp in surprise. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard until a small yelp of pain escaped her lips. It was a tantalizing pain, small electric shocks coursing through her breast while his mouth moved on to the other breast. He placed his hands beneath her ass, licking down her stomach. She watched as he sank between her legs, his breath heating her up further. Things she wouldn't notice normally came to the fore: the slight scratching from Nick’s beard against her thigh, the pressure of his hands beneath her, his fingernails grazing her skin, the sheets shifting, the slight sway of the bed. The sensations existed in her mind without words and were comprehended and enjoyed without the need to define them.

Her moans seemed to echo in her ear, entwined with the music. It took her a moment to realize they were coming from her and not the stereo. Nick’s tongue began dancing against her clit and her back arched in pleasure. She opened her eyes as she gasped for air and saw Brian, sitting on the bed, stroking himself. Their eyes met briefly before another surge coursed through her body, forcing her to close her eyes. The sensations were so overwhelming, it felt like she needed to shut one off in order to enjoy the others. Closing her eyes was the easiest way to deal with the onslaught.

She found it impossible to stay still. Nick flicked her clit with his tongue and her body writhed in response. She ran her hands over her breasts and down her ribs and the flesh beneath tingled. She placed a finger in her mouth, needing something to suck on. Her other hand continued to graze her flesh, pinching her nipples and running over the ridges of her ribs. Without warning, she felt Nick’s fingers slip inside her. The gasp reverberated on her lips before filling the air. He circled her clit with his tongue as his fingers slowly fucked her.

She sensed Brian’s shadow before she noticed him. He stood behind her, a new joint in hand, naked. She hadn't heard him move as Nick’s touch had momentarily deafened the room around her. Brian held the joint to her lips. She could feel the roughness of his fingers as he allowed the smoke to escape into her mouth. She breathed it in, watching him. Nick quickened his pace as her body shook from the weed and “X”. Her moans filled the room again as she exhaled. Brian placed his finger in her mouth, and she sucked on it greedily. Her back arched, wanting to feel even more.

Brian caressed her breast with one hand as he added another finger to her mouth. Nick’s hands slipped under her ass, keeping her from writhing too much beneath his attentive tongue. Brian removed his fingers from her mouth and wrapped them around his cock. Her saliva glistened on his skin as he brought his dick to her lips.

She slowly licked the tip, circling her tongue around it, then grabbed his cock to bring it into her mouth. Feeling his flesh in her hand was empowering. Her mouth swelled around him as she worked her tongue up and down his shaft. Her thoughts turned to the pleasure she could give him as she focused on the head, her hand pumping his shaft. She looked up at him to find his eyes closed. She continued her rhythm working down his shaft, her tongue tracing patterns on his cock, flicking him, teasing him, as Nick began thrusting his fingers into her again.

Brian’s dick muffled her moans. Her sounds excited him. He tangled his fingers in her hair and stripped her control from her, moving her head at the pace he desired. Suddenly, she felt Nick’s nails running down her thighs and she let out a loud gasp, letting Brian’s cock fall from her mouth. She looked up to see Nick repositioning himself. She tilted her hips to meet him as he thrust into her. Her gasp echoed in the room as she closed her eyes, her arms flying above her head to grab something meeting Brian’s legs, her nails finding purchase in his skin. Nick grabbed her chin, bringing his mouth to hers. His hand traveled down her neck, slightly gripping her throat as he kissed her passionately. He released her neck and pinned her arms to the bed, allowing Brian to place his dick against her lips again.

With his hand tangled in her hair, Brian guided her along his cock. She didn’t know how long they stayed that way; all motion and sound blurred together into one life rhythm. Nick released her arms and pulled out of her. She began exploring Brian with her hands, running her nails along his thighs, cupping his balls. She could hear Nick somewhere in the room, opening something. She focused all her attention on Brian as his hands tweaked her nipples. She decided to reposition herself and got on all fours in front of him. She guided his cock back into her mouth as his hands ran over her back. She wanted to feel him come so badly and it felt like he sensed it. As she ran her tongue along his shaft, tensing her mouth around his member, he ran a hand below her chin and slowed her down. She looked up to see him watching her and saw Nick standing by the foot of the bed watching them. Feeling like she was putting on a show was a high of its own.

Brian took the opportunity to lay on the bed, moving her to the side. She straddled him, biting her lip as she guided his cock into her. It felt good to be in control of her own pleasure again as she slowly ground her hips against Brian’s. Her fingers ran over his chest and down over his arms, she felt imbued with his strength. She wanted to take it and make it hers. She leaned forward, her breasts against his chest, and kissed him. The potential repercussions from their actions never crossed their minds as tongues swirled around each other. It was all about wanting to please and be pleased.

Brian placed a hand in her hair, pulling her in deeper as his other hand cupped her ass. He started to take control over her again, his hand encouraging her rhythm as he continued to kiss her deeply. With her eyes closed, she was floating in space again, swimming by supernovas. The sounds dissipated and the heat emanating from his body flowed into hers. New sounds brought her back to the room as Nick turned her head, breaking her kiss with Brian, and placed his thumb to her nose pinching the other side shut. “Deep smell,” he tells her. She did as he asked, closed her eyes; her body arched back as she tried to hold the new feelings in as Nick did the same for Brian. After a moment, Brian placed both his hands on her hips, forcing her down hard on his cock as he thrust into her. Her eyes shot wide open as she gasped quietly, still trying to comprehend the new feelings.

Nick kissed her as Brian continued to thrust into her. His hands ran down over her breast, teasing her flesh. Four hands caressed her skin and she could've sworn there were eight. Nick walked away, leaving her feeling his absence. She needed him to touch her more. Brian didn't hesitate to use Nick’s disappearance to his advantage. He pulled her forward and she could taste the sweetness of his breath as he kissed her. Suddenly, Nick’s hands were on her back. She jumped slightly, surprised to feel him there. Her back had always been sensitive and was even more so now as he ran his fingers lightly before digging in. His hands found their way down to her ass. She gasped as he squirted what must've been lube between her cheeks, the cool liquid a sharp contrast to the heat of their bodies. Nick began massaging the lube into her ass, slowly working a finger inside her as Brian continued to control her hips. Brian slowed down as he became aware of what Nick was up to.

Slowly they worked out their rhythm so that they pumped into her simultaneously and pulled out together. Brian began fingering her clit as Nick continued to work his finger in deeper. She moaned loudly as Nick added another finger. The sound bounced off the walls, encircling them. She couldn't stop, any control she had had been overrun and she was at their mercy. Her guttural moans were a reflex of their actions, as were her movements.

Their hands simultaneously pulled and pushed until Brian grabbed her neck, bringing her mouth down to his. Nick removed his fingers from her ass. Brian stopped thrusting, allowing Nick to push into her slowly. The gasp caught in her throat as she finally felt both of them in her at once. She continued kissing Brian as they worked in tandem. Nick’s hands ran up her back, grabbing her shoulders. Brian kept his hold on her neck as she sucked his tongue into her mouth.

She felt at everyone’s mercy. The ecstasy and coke controlled her mind, and Brian and Nick controlled her body. The movement between their bodies made her feel like she was on an ocean, swaying up and down. The moans and grunts coming from her mouth fell muffled into Brian’s mouth so that only the orchestra of flesh on flesh harmonized with the music. She felt full, engaged completely on every level, her body stretched to its limits, her mind floating on a cloud visually integrating her experiences without verbal interruption. She could picture the three of them from various angles, deducing how it might appear from the sensations on her skin. Knowing where Nick was without seeing, knowing how his body was positioned only by his flesh on hers. The sense of closeness was magnified as if they were one organism working in tandem.

She could feel her body gripping both their cocks as they pumped against her. Each time they withdrew, her body ached to pull them back in, clenching, trying to keep them within her. Her tongue tingled as each taste bud vibrated against Brian’s tongue, her skin felt the slight roughness of their hands on her flesh.

Brian moved his hand from her neck. Nick must've seen because instantly his hand was in her hair, pulling back. Her body followed, coming to rest against his chest. Brian’s hands ran up her stomach, up to her breasts, as Nick twisted her hair around his hand, kissing her neck. Her moans filled the room again, along with Brian’s grunts as he began to pick up speed. Nick followed suit as he pulled her hair to one side, forcing her head to turn. He kissed her passionately as his other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her still against his body as he and Brian continued thrusting in unison.

Without warning, he removed his hand from her hair and pushed on her back, lowering her back down onto Brian. He pulled out completely. The emptiness was momentarily startling. His cum landed on her back and ass, hot against her skin.

Her mouth found Brian’s again as she fell back into him, sinking into nothing and everything. Brian slowed down and began teasing her with his dick. With his hands on her hips he would hold her up, just the tip lingering in her pussy, before bringing her down again. She whimpered into his mouth. A nudge on her shoulder brought her back to the bedroom as Nick held out more coke to her. Brian held her jaw and nose as Nick held the rolled twenty and a small mirror. When the line was gone, Brian pulled her mouth to his as Nick set him up a line. Her body shook as it hit, and she pressed herself against him harder. Brian then surprised her by flipping her over onto her back as Nick walked back over.

She watched Brian as he snorted the line, before dropping his head back. A moment later, his eyes were back on hers as he slowly was thrusting into her. She tried to control her breathing, lengthening each breath. Brian ran his hand over her head, trailed it along her cheek, before tracing her lips. She licked at his fingers, feeling the ridges of his fingertips against her tongue. He continued down her neck, between her breasts, then leaned forward to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close, as her nails dug into his back. His long, slow thrusts seemed to fill her so deep she thought she was going to burst. 

She raised her arms above her head and lifted her hips towards his. He pinned them to the bed and broke their kiss. He took her nipple in his mouth, slowly teasing it with his tongue before sucking so hard she gasped. Her body arched against his. Her skin tingled all over in excitement, the sensation of pins and needles overtaking her. She had no concept of time and how long it had been since they took the pills. 

Brian slid his hands down to her hips, pulling her into him as he kneeled above her. She bent her knees and placed her legs against his shoulders. He turned his head and kissed her calf as he began to thrust powerfully into her.

She’d forgotten about Nick until she saw his shadow come over her. He stood at the edge of the bed, running his hand over his hard cock. Her focus was on Brian, though, whose hands had slipped beneath her ass. He squeezed her cheeks as he continued to thrust forcefully. With a moan, Brian pulled back, grabbing his cock and letting it empty on her stomach. Nick groaned as he came again, his cum mixing with Brian’s on my body. She stretched her body out, still moaning. She dipped a finger in their combined juices and brought it to her lips, tasting them together. With her eyes closed, the passion continued, playing on repeat.

It was Nick that leaned down to kiss her. “Don’t go falling asleep sweetheart. The night’s still young,” he chuckled to her in warning that they were just getting started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some actual plot that ties back to the night of Autumn's attack. This plot will allow me to keep the story going beyond the end of the movie if people like the story.

Six months later

Autumn was waiting for Nick and Brian when she was approached by someone claiming to be IA Rogers and a Detective Barnes investigating Patrick’s disappearance. “Can I help you?” she pleasantly asked, sipping her hot chocolate, catching Brian’s eyes as he exited the station.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where Lieutenants O’Brien and Gamble were the night of your attack would you?” the detective asked her.

Laughing, she tossed her hot chocolate into a nearby bin. “If you want to ask me questions you’ll do it with my lawyer present. I’m a psychologist, but my degree is in Forensic Psychology. Next time detective make an appointment and I’ll bring my lawyer,” she tells him as Brian reaches her. 

“Everything ok?” he asks, looking at his colleges while pulling Mac close.

“Your quite close with your partner’s girlfriend there Gamble,” Barnes taunts, noticing the way Brian had Autumn tucked into his side.

“Shove it up your ass Barnes,” Brian tells him. “It’s not my fault your wife doesn’t even want you near her.”

“Wow let’s keep it civil here gentlemen, especially in front of the lady,” Rogers tells them.

“Oh, fuck you too,” Brian says.

“I wonder if O’Brien knows your fucking his old lady?” Barnes asks Brian but his eyes are trained on O’Brien’s girlfriend waiting for her to give him something to work with, but she just callously smirks and shakes her head. If he was right, she was fucking Gamble behind his partner’s back.

“Yeah he knows, in fact just last night, we tied her up and fucked her together, yah fucking moron,” Brian tells him, pulling Autumn away and toward his SUV.

“Your Boston comes out the angrier you get,” she giggles.

“Yeah the Scot and the Irishman, Nick never lets me live it down. But what’s up doll?” he asks, opening the door and sitting her in the passenger seat. “You never come down here unless it’s important.”

“What I came here for we can talk about later,” she tells him getting serious, “Now we need to discuss something else. Brian, the night Patrick disappeared. I don’t care what happened. I don’t need to know, but I’m going to tell you what happened…that was the first night the three of us hooked up. I was scared and didn’t want to be alone. You and Nick and me, that’s the night we all became a couple. That’s the story we are going to stick with. The first time we all fucked, we move it to that night, do you understand me?”

“What do you know?” Brian quietly asks her.

“Nothing, and it stays that way. But what I do know is that was the first night I felt your body pressing mine into your mattress. It was the first night I got to kiss you. To feel your hands on my body. I have been to your place enough times that I know it with my eyes closed. I know its smell, the way the pillows feel when I lay my head on them. I know what it feels like to lie pressed between you and Nick on your bed. To wake up in your arms there. Whatever happens, that’s where we were. Then I left my hotel room early the next morning after Nick dropped me off. No one was alone, no one was anywhere near that piece of shit. Let him stay gone.”

“Yeah, I know where I was that night sweetheart,” he tells her with a secret grin, “And I’ll remind, no, we’ll remind Nick where we were that night. If IA wants to know about our relationship than they can know, but yeah, that’s where we were, and it was an amazing night. Every night with you is amazing.”

“What the fuck did those two assholes want?” came Nick’s voice over Brian’s shoulder. His face becoming angrier once he saw the look on Autumn’s face. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Get in the car and we’ll go for a drive and talk,” Brian tells him, helping Autumn to slide further onto the seat as Nick climbed into the back. As they drove, Brian hits a button that quickly tells him his car isn’t bugged which he stupidly should have done before he and Autumn talked. It was clean. “Rogers and Barnes are asking questions about that night Autumn was attacked,” he finally tells Nick.

“Son of a bitch,” Nick growled.

“They had Mac cornered when I came out. Naturally, our girl is smart and instantly lawyered up.”

“Good girl,” Nick hugs her from the backseat.

“But we have nothing to worry about, right Mac?” Brian prompts her.

“No, because instead of taking me to the hotel that night, I didn’t want to be alone. We went to Brian’s for a beer. That was the first night the three of us hooked up,” she tells Nick, as Brian watches his reaction from the rearview mirror. “We were all together, and then early the next morning you took me to back to the hotel and I left from there that morning. First I stopped at the station and then went home to PA. You never pulled into the parking lot, so there is no footage of your car ever pulling into the hotel parking lot. Do you understand me, I don’t want to know, I don’t need to know, but I need you to understand, we were all together at Brian’s that night. That first night together, all three of us, it happened that night. So, whatever happened, it never fucking happened.”

“We were all together,” Nick tells her.

“Good because I should have put him in a fucking hole myself,” she whispers, “I fucking wanted to.”

Nick and Brian share a look but never say anything, the less Autumn knows the safer she will remain. She was now their alibi, their safe haven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Nick kidnaps Donnie Wilson, all the women in the back. Autumn was one of them.

Nick had snuck home for a brief visit over lunch. “Hey,” he tells her, sneaking in the client door at the back of the house while she was on her lunch break and plopping himself down in her client chair. “Don’t act like you know me, lean back into the shadow, I don’t think I have a tail…”

“What’s going on Nick?”

“So tonight a CI of mine is going to swing by and pick you up. One of his girls will help you dress. Send the girls to Mrs. K before any of this happens, tell her it’s case related, and you should be home in the morning. Jimmy will bring you to the hotel room, and I need you to play a convincing hooker. It might get a little rough and degrading, so a new experience for us, no safeword tonight but we’ll try to stay within our set boundaries. You won’t be the only girl brought, but Brian and I will both be there.”

“Just you two or…” she tried to ask.

“I’ll make sure you’re too busy with us for anyone else to get a turn, and I’ll make sure they know that you are mine before you arrive, so you can act like we’ve met before.”

“So the hooker and the drug dealer got it,” she grins. “Name?”

“Nick,” he smiles loving how quickly her mind settles into what he is asking of her. 

“And Brian?”

“I just call him dickhead a lot,” Nick chuckles.

“Seriously,” she admonishes him, her smile finally breaking free.

“Same names babe,” Nick finally tells her.

“Explains the dickhead,” Autumn nods making Nick laugh harder.

“You’ll be answering to Lilith. Oh and do all three of us a favor and prep all your holes before you get there.”

***********

The slinky red dress was too short, in fact, it was so short that her thong was showing, and she wasn’t even bending over. The top of the dress barely covered her breasts and the straps hung off her shoulders. The 6-inch heels were beautiful though, inlaid with some sort of crystal that caught every bit of light. Her men owed her a pair of these after tonight. Her red hair hung in soft waves down her back that framed her face, and her makeup wasn’t heavy and she had to admit that she looked like a million dollars. Her lips were painted crimson to match her dress, and her eyes were accented in black to make the green in them stand out. 

With her stood a handful of girls, she’d counted four others in the car with her as Nick’s CI drove. Now they all stood in front of the penthouse suite of a piece of shit hotel while Jimmy knocked and waited.

It was Brian who answered the door. “About fucking time,” was all he said as he opened the door wider to allow everyone inside. He pulled Autumn against his chest, “And Jimmy you brought my favorite girl.”

His Irish accent was thick tonight, Autumn noticed. Pulling on the attitude she replied with a breathless “Just no fucking bruises tonight Brian. Took weeks last time for um to fade, alright?” 

“Ya might be a whore, Lil, but that doesn’t mean ya ain’t my whore,” Brian growls loud enough for the room to hear. “Jimmy this bitch just mouthed off ta me. She might not be working the next couple a days.”

“You paying me for lost wages?” Jimmy asks and Nick shoves a fist full of hundreds into his chest. “Get the fuck out.”

Looking down at the money, Jimmy just chuckles, “Whatever you say. I guess the bitch shouldn’t mouth off.” And was gone.

As the other women started circling the men, Brian pulled Autumn into the restroom. Slipping her a tab of “X” he whispers in her ear, “You’re doing great sweetheart. God, I wanted to fuck you this morning. Now take your clothes off.” While she was stripping, he set her up two lines of coke on the bathroom counter. As soon as she was naked, he was behind her, his hand over her throat, his mouth growling in her ear, “To take the edge off and get you through tonight. You gonna be good for me tonight Lil?” and Autumn knew they were being watched. 

“Ain’t I always good to you Brian?” she seductively moans back.

“Yeah, my fucking cock slut,” he growls, grabbing her hair into a fist and guiding her head down to the counter. Handing her a rolled-up bill, he waits until she snorts both lines, before jerking her hair to bring her up against his chest once again. “Or are you my lil coke slut, huh? Anything for a line right Lilith?”

“As long as the money is right,” she sneers at him, turning her head and biting his jaw.

“Ow, fucking bitch,” he hisses jerking away from her, leaving her standing at the counter laughing.

“What the fuck is taking so long?” Nick growled stalking into the bathroom. Finding Autumn naked leaning up against the counter and Brian holding his face, his just looked between the two and then at the man standing behind him who had been watching the entire scene unfold.

“Bitch bit him,” Maurice just says before shrugging and leaning against the wall behind him.

“Bastard called me a coke slut,” she tells Nick as she slides up to him, running her hands up under his shirt.

“Sweetheart, you are a fucking coke slut. And to prove it, your next line will be off my dick after I’ve fucked your ass, but only if you’re a good whore.” He quickly grabbed her hair and jerked, knocking her off balance, but keeping her upright by the grip he had on her. “I thought I beat this shit outta you already. You gonna bite anymore?” he screams at her really getting into character and Autumn could feel herself getting wet from the manhandling. Letting a few tears fall, she looks up at Nick and whispers, “No sir.” 

“Do it again and I won’t stop him from doing worse than a few bruises, do we have an understanding?” Nick demands.

“Yes sir,” she says trying to nod, but the grip on her hair prevented much movement.

“Good. Let’s go, I’ve got a dick for you to suck.” And using her hair he guides her down the hall toward a bedroom.

"Get down on the fucking floor!" There wasn't enough time for her to respond. Nick jerked her head downward, forcing her to her knees faster than she could've dropped down. 

She watched Nick and Brian quickly shed their clothing, and soon she was facing their hard cocks, Autumn licked her lips and began to stroke them back and forth with her hands. Her left-hand fingers were wrapped around Brian's shaft, her right hand over Nick's. They were almost identical in size, only Nick’s was a little bit fatter in width. 

While she was working their cocks with her hands, Brian grabbed something off the bed and Autumn soon realized it was a black leather collar with a small metal ring in the middle. "Hold your neck up, just like that baby."

Autumn licked her lips. He was going to strap a leather collar around her neck. She closed her eyes, still pumping her hands up and down their thick shafts while the small collar was placed around her neck. She heard the metal piece snap and then felt the snug leather hugging over her neck. The ring attached to the front of the collar dangled down, rattling as Autumn looked up at both of them and moaned.

"Mmmmmmm, you boys sure like to show your ownership huh?"

"Yeah, it looks good on you," Nick replied. Autumn licked her lips, moving to her right side to kiss the purple head of his shaft while gazing up into his eyes.

After she had loudly kissed her lips over one cock, Autumn moved to her left side and began to slobber over Brian's shaft while her right hand began to pump Nick's long rod. As she opened her mouth wider, Autumn worked fast to slide Brian's length into her mouth and began to suck on it loudly. The man let out a long moan before groaning out his words.

"Fuuuuuuck!! I missed this mouth."

Autumn released Brian's cock from her mouth after he spoke, making a loud pop noise. As she turned to her right side to bring her attention to Nick's, he reached down and placed his palm over the back of her head to alert her attention. "Listen carefully, I want you to suck on my balls first..."

She lowered her head, sticking her tongue out to lap it over his balls while her left hand was stroking Brian's hard cock. Nick placed his hand to the back of her head again, hinting for her to go further and bring his balls into her mouth, something Autumn had no problem doing whatsoever. Slobbering sounds quickly began to echo from down between Nick's legs, both men were moaning as she was working over both of them.

"Fucking incredible, she knows how to work her mouth."

A string of drool dripped from Nick's balls, falling to the carpet floor beneath where he was standing. Her left-hand fingers remained wrapped around Brian's dick, still pumping it back and forth. When Nick finally pulled her hair to move her lips away from his balls, strings of saliva were dripping to the floor. He let go of her hair and grabbed his cock, only to spank the head up against her cheek.

"Now you can suck it."

Now that Autumn had permission to use her oral skills over his lengthy pole, she wasted no time enveloping her puffy lips around the head. She slid it into her mouth while she let go of Brian's cock, only to bring her left-hand underneath and grab his balls as she began to massage them with her fingertips.

"God she knows what the fuck she's doing down there," Nick cried out in pleasure. 

She was still bobbing her lips up and down Nick's cock, just before she released it with a loud pop noise and finally turned her attention back to the left side, ready to give Brian's stiff member another turn. It didn't take her long to squeeze her red lips back around his huge cock. 'Mmm, mmmm' Autumn moaned against his rod while she used her right hand to stroke Nick's cock. She popped her lips from Brian's rod and then alternated back to the other man's pole. Autumn worked into a groove where she would suck one cock while stroking the other and then alternating her lips back and forth. Neither man said a word as they stood there and enjoyed the pleasure that she was delivering to them. The ring on her collar would jiggle and rattle every few minutes, while she alternated from cock to cock with strings of saliva dripping from her mouth.

Only the slight sounds of their moaning offered a break between the various slobbering and sucking noises that Autumn's mouth was created. Each time she moved her lips off a cock, it made a pop sound and a string of saliva fell from her lips. Neither man seemed like they wanted to stop her from orally pleasuring them, so Autumn figured they had to be sometime away from blowing their loads for her. Their cocks were soaked, dripping in her spit after she had sucked and worked them repeatedly. Autumn's hands were filthy from her own nasty drool, managing to soak her palms and between her fingertips. After what seemed like several minutes of her constantly sucking their hard dicks back and forth, Nick reached down and tucked his index finger into the ring of her collar to hint for her to rise. Autumn stood up, facing the man who had tugged at her collar.

"Are you ready to get fucked by both of us, my little slut?"

She licked her lips, turning to look at Brian as she gave him a wink. The man stepped behind her and then Autumn spoke while she felt his hands softly caressing her ass cheeks.

"I want you both to fuck me like a whore."

Nick sighed, quick to answer her back. "What the fuck else do you think we're gonna do, bitch? You're about to be screaming so loud, room service might wanna try and interrupt us."

Autumn laughed at his annoyed words knowing that it wasn’t real. It was her usual, slow laugh. Brian found it amusing, slightly chuckling under his breath. 

While she was laughing, Nick glanced behind her to look at his partner and then he asked. "Pussy or ass first?"

Brian took a deep breath, nodding as his right hand spanked over her ass. "Her ass, I want her ass first tonight."

Brian smacked her ass again, causing Autumn to moan and giggle. "Just fucking do it already. Let's lift her up, you ready for this, bitch?"

"Fuck yes, I'm ready!!"

Nick placed his hands on her hips, lifting her up as she spread her legs and wrapped them around his, naked muscular body. Her arms wrapped around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. Autumn's perky breasts pushed up against the man's chest as she felt both of Brian's hands pushing into her ass cheeks from behind. Both of them had to drop a hand to guide their cock into her waiting holes. Autumn closed her eyes, gasping as she felt Brian's rod poking into her ass first.

"Fuck yes Brian. Get it in there, I want you to break that fucking cock in my ass."

Soon, Autumn opened her eyes wide and screamed when she felt Nick's cock push right up into her pussy. "Oh, god!"

"Always such a tight fucking pussy," Nick's words were spoken in a hushed groan as he made the first thrust against Autumn's clit. The ring on her collar began to rattle, shaking all around as both men were pounding their hard cocks into her holes. 

She gasped, moaning loudly as she experienced the full embrace of their rods stretching her ass and pussy simultaneously.

"Yeah, take our cocks, you nasty little bitch! Fuck," It was Brian groaning in pleasure and yelling to her now. Autumn felt his fingers squeezing further into her ass cheeks as she was still moaning. Her nipples poked up against Nick's chest repeatedly as they continued to pound their cocks into her. Autumn had closed her eyes momentarily, listening to them grunt before she re-opened them to scream aloud.

“Oh god, give it to me. Oh fuck I need it.”

She may have expected them to say something back in return, but all the men could do was moan as their cocks were exploring her ass and pussy in unison. Autumn would feel Brian thrust from behind, just before Nick would buck his hips afterwards. Taking in a deep breath, Autumn maintained her strength as she experienced their cocks pounding into her from both sides. They moved slow, rocking her back and forth as she was caught between them. The soles of her feet pushed over Nick's buttocks, but nothing seemed to bother the man from thrusting his hips forward to pump his cock against her clit.

"Yes, oh god, just keep fucking me,” she screamed.

"You're a nasty little bitch tonight!" When Nick spoke back to her, Autumn cried out while looking at the big grin on his face. She moved her hands, pushing them into his muscular stomach as she screamed to him.

A growl came from her voice as she gritted her teeth from trying to keep from screaming. At last, the men finally picked up pace as they began to thrust into her harder and faster. Autumn closed her eyes, the ring on her collar shook along with her tits from each thrust they both sent into her. Brian was pounding into her ass hard enough that his balls were slapping onto the underside of her ass cheeks. With each thrust Nick sent into her clit, Autumn knew that she was close to experiencing another orgasm for the night. 

"Fuck, FUCK!! I gotta stop or I'm gonna fucking cum already!" Brian cried out while pumping into her ass. Autumn felt the coldness of his silver watch against her right ass cheek when he briefly moved his hand away. It was obvious to her that they were about to set her down as Nick let out a groan and stepped back.

"Set her down," Brian called out as Autumn was slowly catching her breath. She had a short window of time to recover herself as she quickly watched Brian wipe his dick off as Nick stepped aside and then Brian gently took her hand and moved in front of her. He leaned in to quickly place a kiss over her neck, causing Autumn to groan before he looked up into her eyes and spoke.

"Come on, baby. I want you to get on top of me, let's get on the bed now."

"You gonna let me ride you gorgeous,” she whispers against Brian’s lips.

Crack! A loud smack echoed through the bedroom as Nick cracked up laughing after swinging the palm of his hand directly over Autumn's ass from behind. His spank was hard, almost causing Autumn to shed a few tears but as the pain blossomed she felt the euphoric effects take effect as she became wetter from the pain. A red mark was bound to develop over her rear end after a good smack like that. Autumn ignored it for now, her own orgasm was much more important than a good spanking. When Brian laid down over the bed, she wasted no time straddling the man and climbing atop him. She watched his jaw drop as her breasts were now in his face. His hands found her tits while Autumn reached down with her hands to grab his cock and push it back against her clit.

"Come on, I need you to fuck me! I was soooo close before you both set me down."

For a moment, it seemed as if Autumn had control of the two men. She already was grinding her hips with Brian's cock inside her before Nick could bring his knees to the bed and get behind her. She soon felt another hard hit over her ass. "

“Owe, fuck!" she cried out, unprepared for the crack just as a third came crashing down over her firm skin. He then raised his left hand and snatched her hair up hard, causing Autumn to grit her teeth although Brian could feel her getting tighter and wetter around his cock. She loved this type of treatment when they would give it to her.

Nick growled at her, "You're an impatient bitch, I kinda like that about you. But you couldn’t just fucking wait like five more fucking seconds. Your ass is mine."

Autumn just cried out a little and then softly replied with the dirtiest words that quickly came to her mind. "Well, if you want my ass, go for it! Come on, I want that big dick splitting my ass open! You wanna treat me like a whore than fucking do it, stretch that asshole like you mean it!"

From below, Brian's jaw dropped as he heard Autumn's words. The expression that washed over his face was almost as if the poor guy was trying not to blow his load inside of her. Nick seemed impressed, letting go of her hair and letting out a soft moan himself. Autumn's dirty talk had turned up another notch of the bedroom heat, even before Nick had squeezed those pale ass cheeks to pull them apart and slide his cock back into her waiting ass. Once Autumn felt both of their cocks back into her, she began to grind her hips back as fast as she could.

Neither man said a word back and all she could hear was the sound of their bodies moving and smacking against one another. Nick pounded his cock as fast as he could into her ass from behind, but Brian was the one who was tortured by Autumn taking control and riding him so aggressively. She needed to explode, she was so close and it didn't matter to her how it happened.

“Fuck Nick, Brian…Make me cum.” Her teeth clenched after screaming and Autumn came to a stop as she closed her eyes shut and felt her orgasm coming. This was the release she wanted so dearly, not even caring that it was her second time reaching a climax tonight. Nick was still pumping his cock into her ass, but soon came to a stop as Autumn stood there in silence for several seconds. When she finally opened her eyes, her jaw dropped and she screamed. "Oh fuck, oh god, oh yes.” 

The sound of her voice was so loud, Nick groaned “That’s it, fucking scream. Let the whole fucking hotel here you.”

Brian's face had turned red from underneath her, and she knew just from looking down at the man that he was straining himself with all the strength in his body to not blow his load in her pussy.

"Get up, right fucking now! Oh god, I'm about to fucking cum!!" Brian's voice called to her in a desperate plea. Nick tapped her shoulder and reached for her arm.

“Now Lil, move your fucking nasty ass and get up!"

Autumn knew from both, the body language and their voices, that both of them were ready to blow for her and soon she would be a sticky mess. After Nick had helped raise her up and free Brian's cock from her tight pussy, Autumn moved down to the floor and lowered herself to her knees. The two men stood in front of her, almost like they had done from the beginning when they had first started. This time however, Nick was on her right-hand side and Brian was to the left. Just like before, Autumn wrapped her hands around their hard cocks, looking up at their faces as she yelled at them. "Are you both gonna cum for me?"

"Ohhhhh, yeah!! I'm gonna cum all over your fucking slutty face!" Nick tells her.

Autumn turned to her left and began to suck on Brian's cock first, pushing the head between her lips as she used both hands to jack them off together simultaneously. When she moved her lips away from Brian's thick rod, all it took was the flick of her tongue over Nick's dick and then he reached down and snatched it away from her with his own hand. Before Autumn knew it, her other hand was pulled away from Brian's cock and all she could do was sit there on her knees and beg them now to be painted down in their sticky cum like the whore she had become.

"Cum for me, cum for me! Yeah, come on! Give it to me, I want it all over my fucking face!!"

"Oh, fuck yeah,” Brian cried out in words, but both of them had wanked their cocks almost at the same time. Autumn closed her eyes when she heard Brian's loud screams, she felt the gush of cum flooding over both of her cheeks.

" Yes, yes! Take this, you filthy little bitch!" Nick growled.

She felt two wads of cum spray into both of her eyelids and drip down, while one streaked up her right eyebrow and forehead. her lower jaw dropped, just as she whispered a single word: 'fuck'. With strands of cum dripping from her chin and both cheeks, Autumn opened her eyes, not caring at all that she had cum in the corners of her eyelids. She looked at both of them and then grabbed their cocks, bringing Brian's rod to her lips first for a kiss and then moving to Nick's. Her eyes refused to stop glaring up, giving both the men one last time to gaze down at a sight they would never forget as she gave both their cocks a thank you kiss.

Nick hit the bed and Autumn crawled over to sit at his feet, her head resting against his thigh. Brian walked over and gently wiped her face off as Nick asked, “So sweetheart, would you like to meet the rest of our unit?” making her burst into laughter.

“You’re a real fucking bastard,” she tells him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's night with the stripper ends in his separation from Autumn and Brian. Will it end or will they figure their shit out and hold it together?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Same warnings are the rest of the story, except this chapter hints at some domestic violence. Please, if this is a problem for you, read with caution.

Few Days Later

The fairy lights flickered all around the room, and it was the only light that allowed her to see her reflection. Autumn could see Nick’s reflection in the mirror as he snuck home, the full-size mirror on the dresser at the bottom of the bed catching it all. It was as if time stood still, and the scene became a photograph, as she took it in.

She was on her hands and knees, her hair looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backward, a total rat's nest, long, straggled, red hair. Her eyes were like saucers, with heavy black eye makeup streaked down her face like it had been there for days.

Her lips, open slightly so she could breathe, and the sides of her mouth where her lips met each other had an ache like she had paper cuts in each corner.

Brian was behind her, kneeling behind her, on the bed; he looked amazing in the mirror, so in control of everything. She looked like a complete and utter wreck, a professional slut; the truth was she wasn't anything like this except here in this bedroom with her men, that's what made it so good.

Turning away from Nick, she focused on Brian. He was to die for, what a sight to behold, and she watched as he rode into her, having just growled into her ear how proud he was of her, stopping her birth control so he could fucking knocking her up and her screaming “Fucking god yes,” and they were now both in the middle of an intense orgasm.

The night had not started this way, not by a long shot.

Yesterday:

Autumn and Brian had watched Nick come home, and they both noticed that something wasn’t quite right. “Hey girls, why don’t you go get your stuff for Mrs. K’s house,” Brian had told them since they had finished dinner. He had a gig that night in a little seedy bar and Autumn and Nick were supposed to come to watch him play. Once the girls were out of earshot, he turned to his partner, “Ok spill it?”

“I think I might have to do something that I really don’t want to do tonight,” Nick tells them, sitting down at the kitchen table and resting his head in his heads letting out a deep breath. For a few minutes, all they heard was Nick’s breathing. 

Finally, Brian asked, “Is this about the Merrimen case?”

“Yeah,” Nick replies, sounding defeated, “His girlfriend works over at this nasty little strip club. One of us needs to question her.”

“So, you want my permission to sleep with her,” Autumn asks, a small laugh leaving her mouth as she starts to clean the dishes off the table.

“Not if it means losing you, no,” Nick growls at her.

“Nick, all you need to do is ask if you wanna sleep with someone. Brian and I have the same rights. We clear it with one another before and that’s how this all works. But I will tell you this Lieutenant,” she tells him sliding onto his lap as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Still trying to process her words, he manages a whispered, “What’s that?”

“You better use a fucking condom because if you bring home some nasty ass disease they will never find your body.”

She had never seen Brian sing before; as it was something he’d only done a handful of times. However, she had heard him sing around the house, his guitar was a permanent fixture in the bedroom, but to have the chance to see him on that stage, she wasn’t missing this for the world.

Nick wasn’t changing to go out that night, so while he was eating supper she and Brian were getting ready. She wasn’t really happy about Nick heading out tonight to fuck a stripper and it reflected in the outfit she’d chosen for Brian. Gone were the business clothes she typically wore to see her clients, instead, she had decided to go the extra mile that night and wear fishnet stockings, held in place by a black suspender belt, accompanying the matching lace G string and bra that held her breasts in place. Her hair had gotten so long it had a life of its own, wild waves cascading all the way to her waist, huge bright green eyes and full lips, painted red.

She felt a little self-conscious wearing a short black skirt out in public, aware if she bent over a little far, the whole world would get a view of her stocking tops; however, she felt great about the see-though black top so everyone could get an eyeful of the lace design on her bra, and once she had zipped up the black leather stiletto knee boots she was ready for the club.

Nick was finishing his beer as he and Brian talked over the night’s plan when Autumn walked into the room. His beer very quickly hit the top of the table forgotten as he looked her over, while Brian let out a wolf whistle.

“Fuck baby,” Brian tells her, leaning back in his chair, looking her over. “Where did this come from?”

“You don’t like?” she pouted at him as she grabbed Nick’s empty plate.

“I love it,” he tells her, but quickly reading the situation he asks, “You sure you’re OK with tonight?”

“Yes, as long as everyone is under the same understanding,” she tells them, taking the plate over to the sink.

“And what’s that?” Nick asks, concern coloring his voice that it took on a pissed off tone.

“This isn’t a pass to do this all the time. We still need to let others know if we want to sleep with a person outside of the triad.”

“Fine,” Nick tells her finishing his beer as Autumn nods once before leaving the room to grab her wallet.

Biting his lip for a moment, Brian looks from where Autumn had disappeared to Nick. “You do realize,” he says as Nick stands up to leave, “You just opened the door for her to fuck other men.”

Chuckling, Nick tells him, “Yeah, she’s allowed to fuck you. Someone else tries touching her, watch and see what happens.”

“This blows up Nick, I’m taking her side,” Brian quickly tells him.

“Don’t try me, Brian. This can end as easy as it started,” he warns his partner before grabbing his keys off the table and leaving.

“Fuck,” Brian hissed shoving the table as he stood up.

He refused to let Nick’s bullshit ruin their night. They arrived at the club and met up with the rest of his band. As the drinks flowed. Brian kept her close as they waited to go on. He got her a spot at the front of the stage with the other girlfriends and wives so she could see everything, and he could see her.

There was a mist of dry ice as the band came on stage and as it lifted she saw the most amazing sight, there he stood. She knew Brian played guitar and sang vocals but seeing him up there among the lights and the screaming fans were something incomprehensible; just the sight of him made her groan. She stood there transfixed and watched him play, watching how he moved with his guitar riding in front of him as he played.

She knew he had fantastic legs, long, and strong looking, clad in jeans that showed off how great they were, and topped with an ass she could never tire of digging her nails into. Tonight, he wore an old rock band t-shirt, with his strong arms descending from the sleeves; She could make out his tattoos on his arms. She needed a drink or two just to take him in and cope with this side of him.

After their set, she and the other significant others were at the bar, laughing and joking when there was a tap on her shoulder. She spun around on her seat, feeling the effects of the alcohol to see Brian standing behind her. “Is that beer mine?” he asked, his head tilted slightly forward to accommodate their height difference.

“Naturally,” she grins at him, as he slipped his arm around her waist and grabbing the beer with the other. “Ladies,” he says before pulling her away and into the crowd. They sat in a booth and drank more and talked loads about their life together. They were soon left in their own company and closing time had come.

In the cab home, hidden in the dark back seat, only occasionally interrupted by the shadows cast by the streetlights, he reached over and gently put his hand under her chin and moved it round to look into her eyes, subconsciously, her hand reached over and rested on the inside of his thigh.

“Mac, you are one of the most amazing women I have ever had the privilege of knowing. I love you, and I don’t want to lose you to Nick’s bullshit,” he quietly tells her.

And with that he pulled her in, forcing her lips to meet his. Quickly they were devouring each other, and her hand slid up his leg to feel what was underneath those jeans. 

He tasted of alcohol and smelled of a sweat, but pure Brian, she thought to fight the desire to bury her nose in his body and take in his smell forever.

Before long they were back at their place. She made them each a drink, took them upstairs to the bedroom, where she lit the fairy lights. She put on some music and sprawled across their bed, lit a joint, and waited for him to appear. She heard his footsteps as he came nearer the door.

Reaching the bedroom door, he leaned against the doorframe, smirking at her. “So I know we’ve been out, but one of my buddies had. So I have a treat,” he tells her.

“Oh yeah, and what would that be?” she asks, leaning upon her elbows to see him better.

Grinning, he walks over to the bedside table and pulls out their small mirror and rolled up twenty before reaching into his pocket and producing a small baggie half full of coke. Sitting down on the bed, he tells her the truth, “I was thinking of waiting for Nick, but since he still isn’t home and it’s,” grabbing the alarm clock, “4 am, I say fuck him.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” she says as she watches him cut it up and make lines across the mirror with his credit card. After snorting a line up each nostril, he hands the mirror to her.

She moved all her hair to one side, sat down her drink and joint, and snorted her own lines, waiting for the drugs to take the heavy emotions away at least for a few hours. 

Brian leaned over her on the bed and kissed her, running his hand up her leather boots, over the texture of the fishnet stockings, and found the top of them. He spoke to her and kissed her in between words.

“You make the prettiest slut for me.... I love the stockings. Keep them on; leave those badass boots on too.”

“Brian,” she whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” she giggled and with a giant grin, he was up and hurriedly stripping. Once he was naked, she could see his cock was already hard and dripping. She reached out and touched it, tracing gently up and down its shaft with her nails, and then she had to grasp the girth of it in her fist.

The thick sturdy base pulsed in her hand; she could feel the wetness develop in her pussy, wanting to be fucked by this huge cock.

Brian looked down at the flimsy material of her top and realized that her nipples were so erect they protruded through the lace of the bra. “Fuck! Your nipples are incredible.” And with those words he came over and took a breast in each hand and massaged them, cupping a whole hand each round them, and used his thumb to concentrate on the nipple through the fabric of her top and bra. She couldn't stop staring at the cock as she held it, massaging it almost with slow movements, feeling it in her fist.

“Take your bra off,” he ordered, “I want to see your tits through that top.”

She slipped her hands under the top and did as he ordered and flung the bra over the room. She sat with her back poker straight, shoulders back, allowing her breasts to sit proud, with the voluptuous curve of the underside visible, and the nipples pointing out, allowing enough light through the material to make the areola visible. She looked at him from under her heavy eyelashes, coy “You mean like this?”

“Stand up!” he commanded, with a whispering tone to his voice.

She did as she was told, and he turned her round to face the bed, pushed her back so she had to bend over, as he moved her legs apart, so they were straight, spread, with her, leaned over the bed. As she bent over she felt her tits swing heavily, braless within her top as gravity took its course. The fabric was rough on her sensitive nipples.

He stood behind her; she could feel his cock pressed up against her own ass as he leaned over her, running his hands under the top that her breasts were tightly restrained in, cupping his hands beneath them, taking the weight of each breast in his hands, like he was weighing them, and massaging them. He pulled on her nipples teasing them, teasing her. She wanted him to suck them, but he was in no position to do that. He was smelling her hair, her skin like he was trying to memorize her.

She felt his hands slip away, running down each side of her body, over her waist, hips, thighs, and her calves hidden inside her leather boots, until he was crouching on the floor with his hands on her ankles. She could tell he was looking up her skirt, taking in the view of her pussy lips hidden inside her underwear, her ass, the stocking tops, and she wondered if he could smell just how turned on she was by this whole scene.

His hands slid up from her ankles, over the leather of her boots, onto the texture of fishnets, until he reached their tops, he slipped a finger inside the stocking tops and rimmed around the top, before his hands carried on their journey up her thighs, inside her thighs until they met the hot moist center of her panties.

He pushed her skirt, up over her ass, exposing it to the delicate light, exposing the suspender straps holding her stockings in place. Then they both knew how wet she was.

She stood there bent over the bed, feeling the exposure and the colder air, hit her wet panties, and the sensation went through her, the vulnerability of being exposed, and wet, her body screaming to be fucked and fucked hard by the hard cock that had been in her hand. Her nipples tingled, and her clit gave the odd kick, wanting it too. She absolutely loved this man kneeling behind her, she trusted him, and she wanted him. She felt so aroused, and sensual, and feminine, and a slut all rolled into one. Her pussy was hot and slick, she was turned on at the thought of what he was seeing, and what he was experiencing, and smelling. She felt him slip his fingers inside of her panties and worm their way through the folds of her pussy, his head not far from where his hands were.

“I can smell you Mac; you smell fucking amazing. You’re mine right, all of this is mine?”

“All yours,” she whispered as he rubbed her slit, and caught her clit, and when he did, she gasped as electricity coursed through her veins, or so it felt. He reached up with both hands and grabbed her panties, and he slowly slid them down until they sat just above her black leather knee boots.

Her hair hung down, and she was so aroused at the whole scene, her nipples tingled, raging at the thought of what would happen next. Brian had a few of his own kinks that Nick kept a tight leash upon, and alone it was up to Brian to control himself and her.

She felt his head rest against her leg, and he inhaled, taking in her smells, as he rubbed his face smelling her, up her thigh. The sensation of his facial hair against her skin both through the fishnet stockings and bare flesh was electrifying.

His fingers returned to give her pussy some well-deserved attention, fingering her, inside, deep and his thumb focused on her clitoris. She felt her pussy juice worked out of her with his finger action and could hear the squelching when she tightened her walls around his fingers.

She felt the facial hair brush right up to her ass, rubbing against the cheek; he was still smelling, taking her all in.

He bent under her, removed his fingers, buried his head between her thighs and his tongue started licking, first the juice from his fingers then all around her pussy, his hands on her ass cheeks, pushing them apart to let him closer to her. He bit and sucked on her pussy lips and then he finally made it to her clitoris, bent under her like some thirsty peasant, licking and lapping up her juices as they started to ooze from her, fingering her, as if to encourage more to come from her just so he could lap them up. All the time, his facial hair was stimulating her too, prickling against the soft shaved skin of her pussy lips. He edged her panties completely off so she could open her legs a little wider to let him in more.

Every time his tongue flickered across her clitoris she gasped and made a small yelping noise like he had hurt her, but this pain was so beautiful, so erotic, her knees giving way slightly at every touch. All that flooded her mind was how sensual it all was.

He occasionally removed his finger so his tongue could take its place, and all the time his free hand was on an ass cheek, digging his nails in, pushing it apart, and then he ran his fingers down the crack of her ass, and as he fingered and licked and lapped from under her, he began to massage her hole softly.

She was breathing slowly, deeply, gasping and yelping, her pussy clenching around him. She thought he would make her cum, but he didn't. She was sure he didn't want her spent just yet; they had the rest of the night. He lapped at her dripping lips, and let his fingers run under the belts that held her stockings up, his tongue darting inside of her folds for more.

As suddenly almost as it started, he stopped in his tracks. “You are the most addictive drug I use,” he growls at her.

She looked around and smiled a wicked smile and watched as he licked his own lips, as if not to lose a single trace of her and stood up, reaching for the mirror, the white lines, and the rolled twenty. He took another line, handed it to her and she did likewise.

He remained standing at her side as she sat on the bed. He stroking his massive member, enjoying his own arousal.

She took a few sips of her drink and reached out to feel his cock, that she so wanted in her, but she wanted to treat him the way he had treated her. “Get on the bed,” she ordered him, “Sit with your back against the pillows, spread your legs apart.”

He jumped onto the bed and sat beside her, sliding his backside so he was sitting up in bed with the pillows propping him up. The fairy lights caught in those blue-green eyes, they had a mystery in them, and she could never quite tell what he was thinking. She took him in for a minute, the amazing hair, which on its own made parts of her body throb, his body, the huge cock, his soft sensual face, and beautiful smile. He sat with his back resting on the pillows, upright, feet together at the soles so his legs were open, almost like he was in some sort of yoga stance. The position he sat made his cock look even bigger.

Sucking Brian’s cock was an almost daily occurrence, but tonight she had a need to taste him, to get his cock in her mouth. She needed to suck him, see his face full of the bittersweet grimaces of pure pleasure. She kneeled on the bed in front of him, taking his raging cock in her hand. She ran her hand up and down its impressive shaft, and she knew she wanted to feel it pulse in her mouth.

She bent over and took his cock in her hand, she made eye contact with him from under her eyelashes, pouting, seeing the expression on his face before she took him in her mouth. She licked the end of his throbbing head, making it wet, smothered in her own saliva, then she rubbed it all over her lips, smearing her red lipstick. She watched him, starring into his eyes as she did this, and he groaned, baring his teeth.

She licked his cock all over, making it wet, cupping his balls in her hand as she did so. She maintained eye contact with him as she took his mass in her mouth, sliding it in slowly, delicately, like she had been tasked with sucking the most delicious treat she had ever tasted. It was hot to the touch, and skin so soft, all she could smell was his musky man smell, so domineering.

She removed it from her mouth and took one of his balls into her mouth, sucking it gently, rolling her tongue around it, so she didn't hurt him. She returned to his cock, sucking again, so gently, letting her full lips tighten ever so slightly against his shaft, his head, as it slid out of her mouth. She pushed him deep into her mouth until she felt the throbbing head hit the back of her throat. He slid down the bed slightly, he began pushing his hips up and his cock deeper into her mouth, it was his turn to be gasping with noises of dirty delight.

She massaged the underside of his cock with her tongue, in circular motions, just where the shaft met his head as it passed by on the in and out, slowly between her smeared red-lipsticked mouth. The gentle treatment this cock was getting began to get a little firmer. She was so turned on sucking his cock, feeling it pulse in her face, and used her own free hand to finger herself.

He reached for her nipples under her top and rolled them furiously between his thumb and finger, squeezing them, pulling on them, the sensations turned her on even more. She kept her eye contact, staring into him, feeling subservient, and she loved it.

In between sucks and licks and the sliding in and out she was groaning and talking with his cock rammed into her face; “Ohh, I fucking love your cock, ahhhhhh big throbbing cock, ohhhn tastes amazing, I can't get enough.” All the time saliva was dripping on her chin as he pumped his ass off of the bed and drove his cock into her face, he was making plenty of noise.

She felt her own juice run down her fingers onto her hand as she pumped his cock into her face, so deep, his pubic hair was tickling her nose and she never noticed the sides of her mouth be pulled so tight, the skin broke.

With that, she popped him out of her mouth, looked at him, and gave him a big smile. There was no way she was ready for him to cum yet. She leaned over to kiss him, hovering above him on the bed, skirt rode up, stockings and boots, and him there, completely naked. She rested her head above his groin, ignoring his cock, that had just narrowly missed filling her face with hot cum, and her smelling him, taking in his fabulous masculine smell as she climbed up him like a cat, tracing her route with her tongue, biting his nipples, and kissing him.

He held her head with two hands as they kissed, deep, sensual kisses, tongues completely entwined, wild and meaningful, like lost soul mates who had finally found each other. 

She wanted him so badly. He was sitting upright, and she was on her knees as they kissed more and more, gasping. His cock was teasing the lips of her pussy, but she really wanted him on top of her, she needed him there. “Fuck me, Brian,” she groaned against his mouth giving him the control back.

He pushed her backward, so she laid flat on her bed, breaking the kiss, pulling her skirt off, and straddling over her, letting her feel his presence. She loved it when one of her men was pinning her to the bed, on top of her, covering her, protecting her, claiming her as theirs. She loved to feel their weight over her like she was completely submitting to them.

He stared at her again, like he wanted to devour her, his cock, waiting, kicking and pulsating at the thought of pushing her pussy lips apart and getting enveloped by her hot tight cunt. He ran his hands over her stomach, and under the flimsy material of her top, taking a breast in each hand, massaging them, big handfuls, then he rubbed her large erect nipples gently with the palm of his hand.

She parted her legs, and wrapped them around his own, pulling him closer. They kissed again, with the same intensity as before, as his one hand went all over her body and the other grabbed her hair and pulled her closer for their kiss to be deeper.

She moved her hips, wanting him between her legs, her pussy pulsing with the anticipation of his huge cock gently pushing between her, digging its way deeper into the heat, the wetness of her now soaking wet pussy. She could feel it there, cradled in her slit. Her body started to arch, “For fuck sake, Brian please just fuck me, please just get your cock in me, I need your cock in me, now,” she finally begged him.

He stared deep into her eyes as he slowly pushed himself between her thighs. They began to ride each other, gently at first, she moved her hips under the weight of him, maneuvering herself so that her wet lips parted as his cock passed through the folds of her pussy, finding her clitoris and sensuously rubbing against it each time he buried deeper into her.

They continued to kiss, every limb wrapped around the other; her nails trailing up and down his spine as he slid in, slowly stretching her pussy to capacity as he was completely covered by her. His hair hung down was matted and sweaty as it clung to his face, one hand behind her head with a whole length of her hair wrapped around his fist, like a silken rope, as the other held carefully under her chin, pulling her face to his. His soft lips as he kissed her were beautiful, the facial hair against her own skin, arousing, rough, manly.

She rhythmically clenched her tight muscles around him as his strokes continued, languidly, the juices of her wet cunt oozing, slowly but surely trickling from her pussy between the cheeks of her ass, and eventually onto the bed.

He stopped kissing her and started talking in her ear. “Mac, you are so fucking tight, so fucking hot and wet, if you don't stop that muscle action, I will fill you up with my hot cum. Is that what you want, huh? My cum, my baby…ummmm but it is so fucking good, you smell so good, and your skin, is so soft, and all at the same time, you are such a fucking sexy bitch!” And there was Brian’s number one kink, she moaned hearing him talk. He had a massive breeding kink, wanting to get her pregnant, to know that it was his kid she was carrying, and something he could never openly discuss around Nick.

She could feel his cock arousing every inch of her walls like she could feel the veins of that massive cock throb against her muscles as they tightened around him. He was so big filling her up, she could feel his cock fill her belly when he lent on her too hard, and his words, his hair, him touching her all over, the smell of him, the smell of sex filling the room, heady, in the hot air, the baseline of the music thudded in her ear. She could feel her heart beating in her mouth, fast, like a drum in some marching parade.

She could feel her pussy swelling under the pressure, she knew she couldn't go much longer, filled with visions in her head of sucking him, him on stage. It was just too much.

“You, you teasing bastard,” she growled in his ear, she sounded angry, like he was bad, the meanest cunt tease around. “Ohh my god, I’m going to cum so hard on your fucking massive cock. Fuck me harder,” she screamed. He rammed deep and hard into her, increasing his pace, slapping against her flesh, grunting, kissing her, licking her face, she heard her juices lubricate him like some precious lotion, squelching as he rammed into her, stretching her lips open. She couldn't take it anymore, he kissed her again and she curled up into him, her shoulders arching towards him, he did likewise, kissing her, enveloping her, grunting, she grunted as her nails dug into his ass cheeks, helping him ram into her, as her pussy pounded, the heels of her boots, dug into the mattress, and she knew what was coming. She was cumming, he was cumming and then her body was consumed, as if it belonged to someone else, writhing, yelping, spasms, the pulsing and throbbing as her pussy gripped him as tight as it could as he emptied himself wholly into her, She felt a warm trickle of juice run between her ass cheeks as the pumping continued. She could just about feel each stream of his hot cum fill her belly as she came all over his cock with her tight hot cunt, just like she had promised. They kissed each other as deeply as ever as they both came, consumed in each other.

He was still inside her when he lifted his head and stared into her eyes. He didn't need to speak, what had just happened was crazy. He cleared her own hair from her face, and as her chest boomed away from what had just happened, and irregular breaths landed on his face, he held her face again, and kissed her, without any tongues this time, like she was the most precious creature he had known. His lips were so soft.

She knew right there and then she would do anything for these men up to and including stopping her birth control to keep Brian and marrying Nick, and nothing or no one was going to come between them.

******************

The last few days had fucking sucked as Nick sat once again front row to watch some stripper take her clothes off instead of where he really wanted to be, home. Home with Autumn and the girls, and god he even missed Brian. Autumn had gone ballistic after he had attacked Brian that morning after he’d come home from fucking Merrimen’s stripper girlfriend. He'd walked into the bedroom expecting them to be asleep, instead they were fucking and discussing having a baby without him. Instantly, the guilt of what he’d done hit along with the realization of what he’d be losing. It had been blind rage, and Autumn had taken a hit to the face during the fight, but he couldn’t remember how it had happened. Autumn had thrown him out and Brian had made sure he left. Then today the shit storm with Merrimen’s men they’d lost a man and he’d very nearly lost his life only to find Brian pulling some snipper shit saving his ass. That had ended well.

Hearing a shot behind him, Nick had turned around only to find a gunman hitting the ground and spotting Brian’s reflection before he moved into view.

“Thanks,” Nick said into the coms unit.

“Shut the fuck up,” Brian responded back.

They were the first words Brian had said to him since he'd hurt the woman they loved.

He’d stopped to see McKenna at school. She wanted to know when he was coming home. God, he missed those girls, they both called him 'dad' now. McKenna had slipped one day after he'd helped her with her homework a few months ago and Autumn and Cassady had heard her, and he'd simply told her that if they wanted to and if it was alright with their mom then he'd be honored to be 'dad'. Those two and Autumn and Brian were the only good thing in his life, the only things that truly made him happy. He wanted to go home.

As the music started, he very quickly realized that this wasn’t the usual girl. As he watched his girlfriend start to take her clothes off in front of him and a group of other men Brian sat down beside him. 

“Exquisite isn’t she?” Brian asks him.

“What the fuck is she doing up there Brian?” Nick growls at him, his head jerking toward their woman.

“Our little Autumn has a little exhibitionism kink that we need to help her fulfill, and in doing so we can fulfill your need to fuck strippers,” Brian tells him. “Those are your nights with her. I have my own kinks that we need to discuss, and yes, she has agreed to have my baby, but she wants to marry you, you giant asshole. If you want, she would like you to adopt the girls meaning McKenna and Cassady would take your last name when you marry, my child would take mine,” Brian tells him. And if you just would have joined us like every other fucking time, we would have told you all this. What the fuck happened?

"I fucking panicked," Nick tells him. "I did what I always did to solve a case and this time it felt wrong. You and she are good together and I saw that."

“And you call me a fucking idiot," Brian shakes his head. "This woman knows us, the real us. She knows all your fucking flaws from your love of porn and domination to your need to fuck strippers and whores, and she still wants to marry you. Not only wants to marry you but will dress up and let you buy her for the night and just fuck her like you would a $10 streetwalker and she will strip on an amateur night at the club so you can pick up a girl for the night.

Autumn takes their moments of distraction to walk down and land herself in Nick’s lap. “Did he tell you?” she asks.

“You wanna marry me huh?” Nick asks her, smirk firmly in place.

“Well Lieutenant, you still need to buy a ring and ask me, appropriately. Get those requirements correct, then yes,” she tells him.

“Well, I was gonna come home and beg to be let back in. I was going to apologize and tell you I’ll never fuck another stripper again, but I can’t promise that if you’re gonna do this regularly,” he stops to give her a gentle kiss, “I can’t do this without the two of you, the four of you. I don’t want to, so however we need to do this, I’m in. Autumn,” he says, pulling the ring out of his pocket, “Marry me?” 

This just caused Brian to shake his head but there was a definite grin on his face. “Fucking typical,” he mutters.

Autumn just shook her head, laughter spilling forth. Catching her breath, she tells him, “You really are a bastard, but yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well folks, let me know what you think. I thought about doing something with S.W.A.T. and these two, but I'm not sure yet. If people hate it, I'll move on to the next twisted thing my mind fixates on, or I'll give these three some more fun. Kudos are love too, but comments make me wanna write more. :) Even constructive criticism is better than silence.


End file.
